Serendipity
by KristinLeAnn252
Summary: Was Elena's dream just a dream?  If not, why did she lose her memory of two years?  SEQUEL OF THE MISTAKE! Read that first!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

Spoilers: This is an A/U story continued from "The Mistake" but there MAY be references back to season one... so be prepared but like I put in the last story, you've seen all the episodes, right? :)

Warning: I don't know why I'm putting this. The story is rated "M" but I will.. because it's pretty much this entire chapter lol. If you're underage or uncomfortable, please skip to chapter two.

A/N: This is a sequel of my story "The Mistake" and you MUST read that one first. This one picks up exactly where it left off so you will be really confused :) Also, my goal for this story is to beat the amount of reviews I had for "The Mistake" which is 31 sooo Review! :)

A/N 2: To my reviewers of "The Mistake": Miistii – Your English is beautiful. If you wouldn't have told me you had to use a translator, I most likely would not have known (until comprehensible that is) but everything else was written fantastically! Also, thank you for telling me about the french. I appreciate it and fixed it. Also thank you to Frenchmind who also alerted me to the french mistake :) Okay, Thank you all. I'm done.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Elena felt her heartbeat speed up and she stood grounded, in shock from the gift she just unwrapped. It wasn't possible, was it? No, it wasn't. She probably just saw the lingerie in a store and her subconscious remembered it. It was quite beautiful, and if she bought herself these types of items, she most likely would have, which is probably why she dreamed of it.

Satisfied with her reasoning, Elena's heartbeat started to go down to it's normal rhythm. No later than that, her entire body began to tingle in anticipation of the events that would no doubt happen once she put the outfit on and went upstairs. Completely forgetting any worries she may have had seconds ago, she found the closest bathroom and changed into the lingerie. To Elena's surprise, the fit was perfect.

As she was walking up the staircase, Elena was unexpectedly nervous about seeing Damon. It was incredibly silly, since she had already slept with him once, but still. The bedroom was getting closer and closer before finally she reaches the door. Pushing it open, the first thing she sees is the normally black room lit up with at least fifty candles, making the room smell like lavender, vanilla, and roses. The normally black curtains now had a red sheer fabric covering them. In addition, there were over one hundred red rose petals leading from the door to the bed and also covering the black velvet duvet. It was absolutely stunning and Elena could hardly believe the amount of thought Damon had put into this. One wouldn't normally peg him as being a romantic.

She was still frozen in place when Damon emerged from the bathroom and stepped into her sight, drinking her in. The flickering of the candles made his already gorgeous appearance look God-like. Fearing her voice would break if she spoke, Elena only said one word: "Oui."

One word was all it took for Damon to use his vampire speed to move across the room and hungrily kiss her before she even know he had moved. It was an entirely different sensation for Elena to kiss Damon like this. Several times over the course of the next few minutes, Elena had to remind herself to breathe because he literally took her breath away.

She wasn't sure what exactly it was, but something about wearing the lingerie made Elena feel like a different person. Her instincts took over and she led Damon to the bed. When his legs hit the mattress, she broke the kiss and forcefully pushed him onto the bed, still standing in front of him.

Looking into his bright blue eyes, Elena ran her fingers through her dark brown hair slowly before flipping her hair over. Slowly and seductively straightening up, she ran her fingers from her calves all the way up her legs to her stomach and breasts before pausing at her shoulders. Her eyes, locked on Damon's gently pushed the straps off her shoulders. Deciding to tease him a little, she ran her fingers alongside her breasts and shimmied a bit before lowering the garment further.

Damon smirked as she pressed her breasts together and broke eye contact to throw her head back. Only seconds later, her eyes were fixed back on his as she shook her hips, giving him a dance show. Afterwards, she trailed her fingers around her hips to her inner thighs where she unsnapped the closure and pulled it down slowly, stopping every few seconds to return the smirk Damon was giving her.

Stepping out of the lingerie, Elena approached the bed and trailed her fingernails down Damon's bare chest, causing him to groan in anticipation before reaching the waistband of his strained designer jeans. She gracefully unbuttoned the jeans then reached for the zipper. Once undone, she worked them down his legs with a little help from the shimmying of his hips. It was only then that Elena realized, he had gone commando. She sighed in appreciation before climbing on top of him on the bed.

He, however, was not allowing her to call all the shots and no sooner than she crawled on top of him did he flip them over so her head was on the feather filled pillow, him on top of her. Before she had a chance to say anything, he kissed her with as much passion as he could, wanting to show her exactly what she meant to him.

Stopping only to whisper "beautiful" in her ear, he moved his lips from hers to her neck.

"Damon, please," Elena pleaded a few minutes later.

Not being able to resist her pleas, he kissed her lips one more time before gently lowering himself into her. They moaned in unison as he started to move slowly at first before picking up pace, unable to deny the desire.

"Yessss," Elena hissed, about to reach her release.

"..Elena," Damon barely got out, now moving at borderline vampire speed.

Moments later, they came together before collapsing on the silk sheets.

"Why is it like that between us?" Elena questioned, genuinely curious.

"You mean, mind blowing, earth shattering, heart stopping?"

"Well... yeah."

"Hmm. Serendipity I suppose."

"What do you mean?"

"It was by accident that we found ourselves together. But it was meant to happen. Like fate."

"Mmm... I like that."

"Elena?" he started, turning to look her in the eyes and bringing his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Damon. Thank you for giving me the world."

Their lips met once again and met over and over again until they drifted into a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

When Elena woke up, she reached beside her, hoping to find Damon only to find cold sheets. She sat up quickly, beginning to panic but soon realized her mistake when Damon walked in the room carrying a tray.

"What's that?"

"I figured we could have lunch in bed."

"How long did I sleep?"

"A few hours. It's 3:00."

"Ah."

As Elena sat up against the pillows, Damon placed the tray in her lap. "Your food milady. I serve you broccoli and cheese soup, a Cesar salad, breadsticks, and some southern sweet tea. And for me... a nice glass of O+," he finishes with a smirk before propping up pillows next to her.

"Thank you Damon"

He takes a sip of his blood before turning back to her and giving her a genuine smile. "You are very welcome Elena."

Before tasting her food, she leans over and appreciatively kisses him but quickly pulls back. "Ew, blood."

"What were you expecting? Chocolate?" he replies, chuckling.

"Har har" she mocked.

As they ate their food, they talked about mundane things and for a few minutes, completely forgot about their problems, the existence of vampires and other supernatural beings, and were just happy being in bed with the person they loved.

Weeks passed and Elena still hadn't told her friends she had broken up with Stefan and was now with Damon. Quite frankly, it wasn't something she was looking forward to doing and Damon knew she was procrastinating with it and was growing more impatient by the day. They had only been spending time at the boarding house and Damon was ready to take her out on a proper date, beginning with picking her up and taking her to a public place.

"Elena, what are we doing?"

"We're watching this ridiculous movie you chose."

"Nooo I mean here... us."

"We're together... dating... I mean, you're my boyfriend, right?"

"Boyfriend? Ick."

Elena's face fell.

"No, no, Elena. That's not what I meant. It's just, that word sounds so... juvenile."

"Well, I am in high school. Besides, what would you prefer to be called? My lover? Boytoy? Beau? Flame?"

Damon made a noncommittal noise before leaning over and whispering in her ear "You and I both know this is more than a flame. Our fire, is never going to go out."

Shivers went down her spine before she responded "Well, what would you prefer to be called then?"

"Hmm... how about... soul mate?"

"You want to be introduced to people as my soul mate?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I never took you as the type of person who believed in that kind of stuff."

"I don't see why not. I believe things are meant to happen and they will. Remember when we first met? I told you I was a fatalist"

"Well I'm still not introducing you to people as my soul mate. I'm still a teenager, people will think I'm insane."

"I guess it doesn't matter anyways."

"And why not?"

"Because you're never going to tell anyone about us. As far as all your friends know, you are over here right now with Stefan."

"I'm going to tell them."

"Oh really? When?"

"Whenever you come with me."

"Oh no no no no no. I'm fairly certain the majority of people, if not every single one of them, would have a wooden stake handy for me after learning the news."

"Well that's just crazy. Most of them don't even know about vampires." She laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"You're scared of my friends."

"Damon Salvatore is not scared of anything."

"Alright tough guy, come with me then. Promise me you'll be there and I'll call everyone now and arrange for dinner tonight."

"Fineeee. But tell Alaric, no vervain darts... or wooden stakes! And take everything wooden out of your house!"

She laughs. "Yeah, you aren't scared of anything."

When she finally is able to stop laughing, she dials Alaric's cell phone, thinking she should at least have one level headed adult there and tell him to be at her house at 7:00 for a dinner party. Plus, it was important for him to know about developments in her life since he was kind of her stepfather and more of a parental figure since her aunt passed away. He agreed so she continued to call her friends: Caroline, Matt, and Bonnie all agreed to come as well.

"Are you happy now?"

"Ecstatic!"

"Well it's already 4:30, we should probably go ahead and go to the house to get ready. Hungry people to feed at 7:00!"

"Ahhh yes. Plus, they're less likely to kill me if they are stuffing their faces."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: Wow. This is a long chapter. Almost 2,000 words! What can I say? It was so easy and fun to write :) Don't forget to review! I absolutely LOVE to hear your feedback! [Damon loves it too]

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Two hours later, Elena was doing what she does best and putting chips and dip into fancy bowls.

"You know that isn't fooling anyone, right?"

"What? It's an appetizer. You just go over there and use your Italian blood to finish that spaghetti so my chips and dip can be put to shame."

"Elena, I don't think your friends would appreciate the luxury of drinking my blood, even if it is delicious and Italian."

"Very funny, Damon."

"I know."

Walking over to Damon, Elena wraps her arms around his waist and leans up to whisper in his ear "You're right, you are delicious," then licks his neck. Unable to constrain his passion, he stopped stirring the pasta sauce and forcefully backed Elena up against the counter and kisses her. At first he was gentle and kind but soon he bit her lip, causing her smooth blood to glide into his mouth. His tongue darts out to lick the blood and Elena gasps, allowing him entrance. Her arms snake around his neck as they explore each other's mouths with a certain intensity only the two of them have.

They were each so lost in the moment that when the doorbell rang, Damon was the one who had to pull away.

"They're here. The doorbell just rang."

"It did?"

"Yes," he replied, laughing, thinking about how much he loved how he could affect her.

As Damon turned back around to tend to his sauce, Elena went to greet their guests.

Smiling, she opened the door to Bonnie and Caroline.

"Elena, is Stefan here?" Bonnie asked.

"...why?"

"You're all flustered!" Caroline explains. "Did we... interrupt something?"

"No."

"Yes," they hear someone yell from the other room.

Elena rolls her eyes and sees Bonnie and Caroline giving her a look. Silently preparing herself, she leads her two best friends into the kitchen. Before she arrives back into the kitchen though, the doorbell rings again. She tells Bonnie and Caroline she'll meet them in the kitchen and opens the door to the rest of her guests: Alaric and Matt.

"What's going on Elena?" Matt questioned.

"Nothing's going on. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know. Maybe because you've barely talked to any of us the past few weeks and now you're inviting us all over for a dinner party."

"That's..." Elena starts before she is interrupted by Bonnie calling her from the kitchen

"ELENAAA"

Elena rushes to the kitchen, Matt and Alaric following behind her, glancing to each other in a curiosity only defined as thinking Matt was correct. The commotion in the kitchen was caused by Bonnie pointing a wooden spoon at Damon and Caroline looking incredibly confused by what kind of damage a wooden spoon could possibly do.

"Bonnie... what's going on?"

"What's HE doing here?"

"I invited him."

"Why is he cooking?"

"I wanted to feed you guys something that was edible. He's Italian. Hence the spaghetti. Can we all just please calm down? Here, have some chips and dip and dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

They all seemed to accept that answer for the time being, although Bonnie and Caroline were still trying to figure out why Elena was so flustered when she opened the door. Nonetheless, the six of them managed to get through appetizers without any mentions of why Damon was there or threats of death.

At 7:00 on the dot, the spaghetti was finished and Elena helped him put a good portion on everyone's plate. He wanted to make sure they all had plenty to eat while Elena told them the good news.

"Just keep all the wooden spoons off the table," he had told her.

The dinner was filled with lots of "Mmm's" and "Yummy's" which pleased both Elena and Damon.

"Hey man, this is actually pretty delicious," Matt complimented.

"Thank you," Damon replied politely.

"So... guys, while you eat, there is something I actually would like to tell all of you."

"I knew it!" Caroline exclaimed, although barely comprehensible because of her full mouth of spaghetti.

"Okay so I'm going to start with a few months ago. When Jenna died, I was depressed for days. You all know this. I didn't eat, barely slept, and didn't leave the house. When I did finally decide I could go out, I went over to the Salvatore house to see Stefan. He had just left to run some errands and wouldn't be back for a few hours but Damon was there. I told him what happened and one thing led to another and we... slept together."

"YOU WHAT?" Bonnie, Caroline, and Matt cried in unison while Alaric reached in his pocket to pull out a vervain dart.

"What's that?" Caroline asks Alaric.

He doesn't respond and Elena tells him to sit down.

"So anyways, we slept together and Stefan walked in on us. And before one of you ask, no, he didn't see anything. He was pretty upset though and ran out of the room. I chased after him and explained what happened and he forgave me, but asked me to stop talking to and stay away from Damon."

"Good." Bonnie interrupted.

"That's what I thought at first too, which is why I agreed to it. I figured by giving myself space from Damon, neither Stefan or Damon would get hurt. However, as weeks past, I started to become depressed again. One day while I was watching a movie with Stefan, he noticed I tensed up when Damon walked in the room and accused me of lying about talking to him. We got into a huge fight and I left. Damon came by later that night and we talked and although I was still confused about my feelings for him, I had a pretty good idea. Before he left, he wrote a note for me saying he didn't want to rush my decision and to sleep on it and he would be waiting for me the next day in case I showed up. If I didn't, he said he would leave Mystic Falls and never come back."

"Well we obviously know what your decision was," Bonnie stated.

"Yes. Although at the time I thought I was still in love with Stefan, I did what he said and slept on it. That night, I had a dream that made me realize how deep my feelings for Damon were."

"Elena!" Bonnie interrupted again. "How do you know he wasn't... you know!"

"Because.. I know." Elena said, grabbing hold of her necklace as a signal for Bonnie.

"Anyways, first thing the next day I texted Stefan and told him to meet me at the grill. I broke up with him but explained he would always be a big part of my life and that I hoped one day he could be friends with Damon and I. I think the only reason he didn't freak out and try to hurt Damon is because I made him swear not to. After I got back home, I looked at the note Damon had left me the night before and saw there was a clue."

Elena went on to explain what each clue said and what was at each of the sites. Always the romantic, Caroline even "awwww'd" at a few places. After telling them about her last gift, she stopped, figuring they could use deductive reasoning to figure out what happened after that.

"So we ended up falling asleep and I woke up to find Damon bringing me lunch in bed. We've been together ever since and I just want all of you to be happy for me, because honestly, this is the happiest I've ever been."

Looking around the table, Elena saw a mixture of emotions cross her friends' faces. Bonnie looked as though she was physically in pain but also trying to be happy because Elena was. Caroline seemed angry and somewhat hurt by the fact that Elena could be with someone that treated her so badly, but like Bonnie, also wanted to be happy for Elena. Matt looked disbelieving, like what these Salvatore brothers had that Elena found so intriguing. He was also upset for the same reason Caroline was, that Elena was with someone who hurt her since he and Caroline had been dating for a few years now. Alaric looked as though if Damon made one move, he could be up and stabbing him with vervain in less than two seconds.

Sensing the tension in the room, Elena decided to speak up. "So, if everyone is done eating, we can go to the living room and if you have anything you need to let out or ask, you can do it. As long as it's civil." She states the last part looking pointedly at Bonnie and Alaric.

"Actually, Elena. I think I'll leave you to your friends. I have some papers and such to grade anyways but call me later, okay? And I'm happy for you and Damon. Just let me know if he ever hurts you," Alaric tells her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks Alaric, I will. Drive safe."

Damon volunteered to walk Alaric out as Elena went into the living room to talk to Bonnie, Matt, and Caroline.

"So what did you guys think of dinner?" Elena asked, trying to distract them.

"Nice try Elena, but you aren't getting off that easy." Bonnie told her as Caroline nodded.

"Okay then, what do you guys want to know?"

"Are you... in love with him?" Bonnie asked, as Caroline and Matt sat anxiously waiting a response as well.

"Yes." Elena replies simply.

"So, he's your boyfriend now?" Caroline asks.

"Actually, he prefers the term soul mate."

Matt laughs.

"Soul mate?" Bonnie questions, appearing skeptical.

"Of course," Damon replies, walking back into the room and immediately goes to sit beside Elena and takes her hands in his.

The gesture is recognized by everyone else in the room.

"OMG you were serious?" Bonnie gasps.

"Yeah, we talked about this a few hours ago."

"It all makes sense now," Caroline said, appearing to be talking to herself.

"What does?" Matt asked her.

"When Damon and I were doing... whatever we were doing, I would occasionally make comments about how cute Elena and Stefan were together. He would react.. badly. I can't believe I didn't see it before."

Elena realized how long ago that was and felt a ping of hurt for Damon. Showing him she would never hurt him again, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, squeezing his hand.

"Okay, I have to admit. You two are pretty damn adorable together," Caroline confessed. "But anyways, I told Matt I wanted to see a movie tonight so we had better go if we are going to make it. I'm happy for you Elena. And thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"Yeah, I need to be going to," Bonnie told them, not really wanting to be left alone with Damon and Elena anyways. "My parents are probably expecting me."

Elena and Damon walked them to the door and Elena hugged Bonnie and Caroline while Damon shook Matt's hand.

"I think that went pretty well," Damon said, shutting the door.

"I think so too. Although, for a few minutes there at the beginning, I was afraid we were going to have to tell Matt and Caroline about vampires."

"Ha Ha," he replies, bringing his lips to hers. "I love you Elena Gilbert."

"I love you too, Damon Salvatore."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up. I had writer's block for a little bit and wasn't sure what to do with all these chapters. I had an idea of what I'm going to do later but I had to think of something for all these. No, I don't know how many that will be. But I do have HUGE plans for this story :) This is kind of a filler chapter, I guess. I hope you enjoy it though. And I usually don't do this and I don't know if it's a good thing to do or not (maybe you could tell me?) but here's a link to the dress she picked out: bit . ly / cBIjR3

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

For three weeks following the dinner, Elena's friends were still warming up to the idea of her and Damon in a relationship. However, Bonnie was having the toughest time. This fact didn't seem to bother Damon as much as it did Elena, however.

"Elena, it's been weeks since you told your friends about us – when are you going to let me take you on a proper date? Hmm?

"I don't know Damon..."

"What don't you know exactly?"

"I don't know if it'd be a good idea to have people see us together in public yet."

"Ummm why not?"

"It's just that everyone is just getting used to the whole us thing... I don't want to push it."

"Well, I want to show my beautiful girlfriend off and let all those other guys know she is not available."

"Okay, fine, I'll go out with you. But you're going to have to ask me properly."

"Geez. If I knew it was going to be this hard, I wouldn't have asked you out in the first place. You seem high maintenance," Damon says, jokingly.

Elena playfully hits him on the arms and he feigns being hurt. "Very funny Damon."

"I know."

"And as much as I want to stay here and continue this conversation about how funny you are, Bonnie and I are going shopping later so I should be getting home to get ready."

He kisses her goodbye and she drives home.

A few hours later, Elena and Bonnie are eating pizza in the food court at Mystic Falls Mall when Elena receives a text message.

"I miss you," Elena reads to herself and smiles.

"Who is it?"

"Damon."

"Oh," Bonnie replies, sounding disappointed.

"He says he misses me."

"Wow."

"What?"

"I just never imagined Damon as the love-y, mushy type."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you, Bonnie. I know what Damon used to be like. Believe me, I haven't forgotten. I hate that he used Carolina and that he hurt you. But you have to trust me, he's changed. He was only that way because he had his sights set on Katherine and didn't care who or what got in his way. Love can make you do some crazy things."

"I know, Elena. I just.. I still blame him for grams."

"Bonnie, there's no way to know that was directly his fault. We all played a part in what happened. I just want everyone to get along. I love him so much, Bonnie. And I plan to spend the rest of my existence with him. So please, try, for me? You never know, he may surprise you."

"Existence?"

"Not now Bonnie, please."

"Okay Elena, I'll try, for you. But my previous statement still stands. If he spills one drop of innocent blood, I will take him down."

"Bonnie. Cheery. Happy. We're shopping, okay?"

Bonnie laughs "Okay, Elena. Where do you want to go next?"

"Hmm. Would you like to help me pick out a dress for my first date with Damon?"

"You haven't been on a date yet?"

"Not officially. We're together but we have only spent time at either his house or mine. He wanted to wait until I told my friends about us before he took me out. He didn't want anyone seeing us and finding out that way."

"Well, you were right."

"About what?"

"He did surprise me. I'd love to help you Elena."

Elena smiles and tells Bonnie to go to one of her favorite stores: Express. As they walk, Elena decides to text Damon back.

"I miss you too."

"Come over when you're finished at the mall?"

"Of course. See you in a few hours. I'm getting a dress for our date."

"Mmmm. Something sexy, I hope. And tight. And red, please."

"We'll see ;)"

As they approach the store, Elena fills Bonnie in on what Damon told her as they search the store for the perfect dress.

"Elena, what about this one?" Bonnie asks, holding up a one strapped bright red number.

"Not a fan of the one strap dress."

They each go through a few more dresses before Bonnie sees one she knows is just perfect. "Elena, this one is it," she says, showing Elena a blood red banded dress.

"Bonnie, it's perfect!"

They check out and continue to walk around the mall picking out accessories and shoes as well as browsing a few other stores before they have to go home from pure exhaustion. As soon as Elena gets back to her house, she takes her bags upstairs and then immediately gets into her car and heads over to see Damon as he asked.

Arriving at the boarding house, Elena sees a note on the front door instructing her to walk inside. Upon doing so, she gasped. Much like after the scavenger hunt, the entire entrance way was covered in red rose petals. She followed their path all the way out the back door. Outside, there was a sign placed in the grass that told her to look up. When she looked up, an airplane crossed the sky, a banner behind it reading: Elena Gilbert – will you go out with me?

"Well.. how'd I do?" Damon inquired, suddenly appearing in front of her.

Instead of responding, Elena jumped into his arms, kissing him.

"I take that as a yes?"

She jumps down. "Of course! Yes! Damon, it was perfect."

He smiles. "I hope you picked out a great dress for our date tonight."

"Actually, Bonnie picked it out."

"Oh no."

"No, it's perfect. I talked to her. I think everything is going to be great from now on. I have a really good feeling. Tonight you said?"

"Yes. I'm picking you up at 7:00. You better go home and get ready!"

"Okay, okay! I'll see you later."

"Yes, you will."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, again. Someone asked in a review if there was going to be any conflict and the answer is YES! But... it's going to be pretty far before it comes because I have to cover a lot. I can't explain why, or when, or who is going to cause it. But it will come. I hope that's enough detail for now :) Also, I feel as though I should have a warning here for the last part of this chapter but, it's rated M, so... yeah. There's your warning. Please feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

It was ten minutes until seven and Elena was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. The fit was amazing and she knew Damon's jaw would drop when he saw her. As she slipped her black stiletto heels on, the doorbell rang. It actually rang several times before Elena arrived at the front door, opening it. She had to catch her breath when she saw him standing on her front porch. Damon wore all clothing well, but it stunned her how perfect he could look in a suit.

"Elena... you look... stunning."

"So do you."

He leaned in and greeted her with a kiss before wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders and walking her out the door. It was then she saw their mode of transportation.

"You got a limo, Damon?"

"I want tonight to be perfect. It is our first date."

"I would have been impressed with anything you did – you didn't have to spend all this money."

"I wanted to. Plus, it's so much more fun to spend it on you than myself."

"Okay. Well, where are we going?" She asks as the driver opens the door to the white limousine.

"A place just out of town...a surprise," he replies, smirking.

During the ride over, Elena remained in Damon's embrace as they drank champagne. About thirty minutes later, they stopped and the door opened.

"What's the name of this place?"

"You won't believe me until you see it."

"Why not? What is it?"

"J'adore Damon."

"You're lying."

"I told you," he replies, laughing.

Sure enough, when Elena stepped out of the limo and looked at the front of the building, the maroon letters read as he said they would.

"So, we're eating french food?"

"Only if you want to."

Elena gave him a confused look so he continued: "I know the chef. He has agreed to make whatever you want."

"You... know him?"

"Elena Gilbert! I am shocked at you! Thinking I would compel someone into getting us a private room and whatever meal we want."

"So you did compel him!"

"Actually, Elena, I didn't. I also didn't compel him to name the restaurant after me."

"You mean it's really.."

"Yep," he interrupts, placing emphasis on the 'p'.

"How? Why? When?"

"I'll tell you once we're at our table, I promise," he replies taking her hand in his.

To everyone else in the high class establishment, they were just an ordinary, yet strikingly beautiful couple. Men and women alike turned their heads to stare at the couple as they were led to the private room at the back of the restaurant. They were so consumed in each other, they didn't notice certain individuals who were watching them.

"Mr. Salvatore, Miss Gilbert. Your table is right through here," the waiter instructs, leading them to double french doors.

Damon tipped the waiter and opened the door for Elena to enter first. As she stepped into the room, she had to catch her breath. The room was lit with dozens of candles and there in the center, stood a table with a velvet red tablecloth and a bottle of Bordeaux.

"This is too much Damon."

"Nonsense, Elena."

"Aren't you setting my standards a little high for a first date. I can't even imagine what you could come up with after this."

"I suppose I'll just have to keep stepping it up then, now won't I?"

He closes the distance between them and gently kisses her on the cheek, causing a chill to run down her spine, even at the simple gesture, and then led her to the table. They discussed what they were going to order as they sipped their wine and both decided on a three course lobster meal- salad first, new york cheesecake for dessert. After the waiter came back to take their orders, Elena decided to question Damon again regarding the restaurant.

"So.. the chef is the owner?"

"Yep."

"Does he know you're a vampire?"

"Nope."

"Are you ever going to reply with more than one word?"

"Maybe," he answers, smirking.

"Have you ever compelled him?"

"Yes, but not in relation to this restaurant."

"Okay then, tell me."

"Fine, fine, fine!" he replies, feigning being annoyed. "It all started seven years ago. I was driving through this town on the way back to Mystic Falls when I saw a girl outside on the bench crying. She was beautiful and her blood smelled delicious, so I stopped. I asked her out so that I could feed from her because by then, I'd already decided to stay in town a little longer than I initially planned. She said any boy who wanted to go out with her had to ask her father first. That's when I compelled him. It was the only time."

Damon paused and glanced at Elena to gauge her reaction to the story so far. She nodded so he continued.

"We 'dated' for several months and everything was going great. Then, one night I was supposed to hang out at her house but when I got there, her dad said she had gone out for errands a few hours ago and hadn't come back yet. I began to get a feeling something wasn't right so I told her dad I was going to look for her and left. A few minutes later, I found her the alley near her house, surrounded by around five middle aged men. They had beat her up, broken several bones, and were about to rape her. I compelled all of the men to leave and hit a few of them for good measure. I gave her enough of my blood so that I wouldn't have to take her to the hospital, but not too much as to how she wasn't hurt considering what just happened. I carried her back home and her father treated me like a hero. He offered me money, but of course I refused that because I have plenty so he asked what I wanted. I told him about the name of the restaurant and he agreed, but insisted it wasn't enough. He said if I ever came in here, he would be willing to do anything for me. And so, here we are!"

"That was a wonderful story Damon."

Just as she finished speaking, their food arrived. Throughout the meal, they kept the conversation light, just as if they were on their first date, just getting to know each other.

After they shared the New York cheesecake, Damon left $200 on the table as a tip for their free meal and pulled Elena close to him as they walked outside to get in the limo.

"Are you ready to head back home, Elena?"

"No. Let's go to the boarding house."

"As you wish my dear."

With an hour left with the limo, Damon instructed the driver to drive around until time was up. About thirty minutes into the trip, they finished off their second bottle of wine and Elena was quite tipsy. Sensing what was about to happen, Damon instructed the driver to just head to the boarding house. No sooner after he rolled up the divider, was Elena straggling him, kissing and nipping his neck.

"Elena, baby, please wait until we get back."

"Don't. Want. To." she pants, still kissing his neck. She sensed he was close to losing his self control and she wanted him now, so she continued, unwilling to not get her way.

Stepping it up, she ran her hands down his chest until getting to the top of his dark jeans at which point she untucked his shirt. She then hiked up her dress so it sat above her hips and sat further on top of him, rolling her hips while continuing to ravage his face and neck.

He felt her wetness through his jeans and felt his self control quickly fading. "Elena, you're killing me here!"

"You're already dead," she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, making sure to rub her chest against him in the process. "Mmmm"

"How the hell are we not at the boarding house yet," Damon thought.

In the time Damon was having his internal struggle, Elena had unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and now had his long member in her small hands. She pumped her hands several times, making him moan before taking him into her mouth. Now his self control was completely gone as she sucked on him repeatedly while he ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"Yes! Yes!" he cried, leaning his head back into the seat in pleasure.

She finally took all of him in her mouth and he could no longer restrain himself, spilling his seed inside her willing mouth. She swallowed all she could and then ran circles with her tongue around his mushroom head, not wanting to miss any. "Delicious," she complimented.

Damon moaned once more and then used his vampire speed to flip her over on her back and laid her across the seat. "My turn."

He kissed her passionately on the mouth while running his fingers underneath the hem of the dress. Feeling her soaked panties, he hardened again immediately. Just as his fingers began playing with the seam of the panties, the limo came to a stop and he heard the front door open.

"Damn it. Come on, Elena, straighten up, we're here."

He desperately tried to hide the bulge in his jeans as the driver opened the door but he knew he didn't succeed as the driver gave him a knowing look and a wink.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: As if you can't tell, school has started back and college isn't exactly friendly to fanfiction :( I shall try my best though! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yes, it's a lot of dialogue. Hope that's okay :) Please feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

**CHAPTER SIX:**

As the sound of the limo driving away faded, Damon pushed Elena against the brick of the front porch. Thankfully, there was no risk of a car driving by and seeing them because they certainly weren't holding back. With her back up against the wall, Elena groans as Damon ravishes her.

"Damon... shouldn't we... go... inside?"

"Nope," he responds before slamming himself into her before she can say anything else.

"Oh my... Damonnn!"

"Elena! Yes!"

"Harder! Please!"

A few moments later, they come together in euphoric bliss. Straightening themselves out, they wrap their arms around one another and walk inside.

It was twenty one days later that Elena arrived at the boarding house to surprise Damon to find a surprise herself.

Walking into the house, Elena could sense something wasn't right. She stepped closer and closer to the kitchen as the girl's moans became louder and louder. Elena's heartbeat began to triple in speed, in fear of what she was about to witness. She knew he would probably be able to hear her and most likely knew the second she drove up. What Elena didn't know, however, was that if that was a good sign or a bad one. Taking one deep breath, Elena took the final step to see into the kitchen.

In that moment, Elena's emotions went through the roof. On the kitchen bar was a tall, slim blonde who was most likely either a cheerleader or model, quite possibly both. Damon was standing between her legs drinking from her neck while her legs were wrapped around his waist.

Elena knew he had to feed, she did. However, actually seeing it, brought upon several feelings she would rather not worry about such as jealously and a protectiveness towards Damon being hers and no one else's. What she was seeing now was so.. intimate that it made her extremely uncomfortable to be in the same room as them. It was as if they were lovers and she hated that. Feeling tears well up in her eyes, she sprinted towards the front door.

Failing at her attempt to run to her car, she stopped to realize she had bumped into someone on the front porch.

"Elena?"

"Oh, hey Stefan," she greets him while trying to inconspicuously wipe tears from her eyes.

"Have you been crying?"

"No."

"What is it? Is it Damon? If he's hurt you, I'll kill him," he says as he starts to go inside.

"No, Stefan. It's just..."

"Do you want to come inside and talk?

"Sure."

Elena follows Stefan inside and sits next to him on the couch.

"I came over to surprise Damon and walked into the kitchen to find him feeding on some blonde slut."

"Ah. I take it the two of you haven't talked about his... eating habits."

"No. I never really thought it was a big deal. I mean, he hasn't been killing people and I thought that was all I cared about."

"Then you saw them."

"Exactly. It looked so.. intimate."

"Feeding can be quite a pleasurable experience for both the vampire and human, if done correctly."

"I know... I just don't know what to do."

"You need to talk to him."

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you Stefan, really. You're a great friend. Even through all the horrible things I did to you. So thank you."

"No problem at all, Elena. I will always be here for you," he replies, as they lean forward into a friendly hug.

Damon walked into the living area from the kitchen to find Elena wrapped in the arms of Stefan on the couch.

"What the hell is going on here?"

At the sound of Damon's voice, Elena and Stefan broke apart quickly. Elena looked at Damon, first in shame but quickly followed by anger.

"A whole lot less than was going on in _**there**_," Elena snaps.

"I think I'll go upstairs and leave you two to talk," Stefan stated, wanting to be as far away from both of them as possible.

"Elena."

"Damon."

"Are you upset about something?"

"Am I UPSET? Nooo.. I think it's perfectly fine for you to be in intimate positions with hot cheerleader model sluts."

He chuckles. "You're jealous."

"I am NOT jealous.

"Then why do you care?"

"Because you're mine. No one else is allowed to wrap their legs around you. Got it?"

"You know, you're kinda sexy when you are all protective of me."

"Mmhmm."

"But Elena, you know I have to feed. So what would you suggest?"

"What's wrong with blood bags?"

"They are nearly impossible to get now that guards are blocking the supply and ingest vervain."

"How often do you need to feed?"

"If I drink warm, human blood, I can go three to four days without feeding again."

"Okay then. That works."

"I'm sorry... what works exactly?"

"You can feed from me."

"Elena."

"What? You don't want to?"

"Nooo that's not it."

"Then what? You've done it before. Several times in fact. So what's the problem?"

"I've never fed from you for survival. I've only taken a few ounces, at most. In order to feed, I would have to take a considerable amount. I would almost drain you. It's not something I would be comfortable with."

"You could give me your blood. That would replenish me."

"Sharing blood on a regular basis, like what we would be doing causes... side effects."

Elena's facial expression grew to one of worry which pleased Damon. He was trying his best to talk her out of this.

"For one, you could become addicted."

"I'm already addicted to you."

He smirks although he is inwardly uncomfortable.

"We would be connected in a way that is beyond human."

Elena's expression now grew to one of wonder and amazement. Damn it. This is not what he wanted. He thought for sure any mention of her being anything but human would turn her off to the idea.

"Beyond human?"

"Yes. You would be able to sense if I was close. Smell my scent. All of your other senses would be magnified too. Not as close as a vampire, of course, but a considerable amount above what human's can sense. You would be drawn to me though. No matter who else was around. Like... if your friends and I were in the same room and one of them was speaking to you, you wouldn't be able to really focus on them because I would be there, consuming all of you."

"Oh."

Finally! He knew she wouldn't be able to do anything that could hurt her friends.

"So we will just have to work around that. You aren't going to talk me out of this Damon. I want to be connected to you in every way possible. I know it can be pleasurable. I want to experience that. Please?"

"Elena, really? You had to go and use the please with the pouty face?"

"Yep," she replies, picking up his habit of smirking.

"Oh no, I've created a monster."

"Not again!" she replies sarcastically.

"Very funny Elena. I believe I may be rubbing off on you a little too much."

"Or not enough. What do you say?"

"To me rubbing on you? I'm all for it, baby. Let's go get it on."

"Ha ha ha. You know what I mean."

"Fine. I agree. But we're starting slow."

"You're still feeding on other girls?" she asks, raising her voice.

"Calm down, Elena. No. I just won't feed as often over the next few weeks. Once a week should be fine."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Good," she responds, pulling him close to her and kissing him forcefully, claiming him all to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: So this story is going to be a lotttt longer than "The Mistake. As I'm typing this in word, it is already 20 pages and "The Mistake" was only 21 total. So, I hope y'all are ready for the ride :) Also, I wasn't going to split this chapter up but I still have a while to go with it and wanted to post it. Please feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. And there may be spoilers there too.. ;) But nothing major. So yeah, teamkleap. Do it :)

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Elena sat down on the bench next to her bedroom window and placed her journal in her lap as she began to write.

_Dear Diary, _

_I am about to write something I never even thought was possible. Or that.. I would even want to be possible. But, here I am. Tomorrow is my three month anniversary with Damon. Yeah, I know right! I can't believe it either. I used to think Damon was a complete jack ass that only cared about himself and couldn't be serious to save his... undead life. Now I know all those things are definitely true (laughs) except when it comes to me. _

_So, yeah, tomorrow. Three months. He hasn't said anything to me which I know would make some girls worried and they'd begin to freak out, but I'm not. I know, pretty much for a fact, that Damon has something completely outlandish and totally... Damon-ish planned for tomorrow. After our first date, I can't even fathom what he could think of next. _

_To be completely truthful (you won't tell, right?) that's one thing that worries me. I never thought I would fall in love with him but I did. But he's adventurous and carefree and loves to have fun. What happens when he becomes bored with me? I'm not that adventurous or fun anymore, even though he has pulled that out in me a little. It's silly. I don't even know why I wrote that. _

_Okay, well it's after eleven so I'm going to go take a shower, get ready for bed, and then go to sleep. I no doubt have a big day tomorrow so I'd better be ready. Knowing Damon, he'll probably just show up in my bedroom at 6am expecting me to be up and ready to go. Vampires. _

_Love, _

_Elena. _

Elena closed her journal and laid it on the nightstand, no longer having to worry about her brother, or anyone for that matter, in her house reading it. Depressed at the thought, she jumped in the shower to wash them away. An hour later, she was fast asleep.

The next thing she knew, Elena could feel smooth lips touch her own. Still feeling exhausted, she opened her eyes, squinting to find the numbers on her clock. 6:03. Damn, she knew him too well.

"Go away, Damon, I'm sleeping."

"Oh come on Elena, it's our anniversary. Get up."

"Not going to happen," she mutters.

"Fine then," he grumbles and begins to walk away. Elena reaches out lazily and grabs his hand.

"No, stay."

"You said you wanted me to go."

She pats the bed, motioning for him to come lay next to her.

Satisfied that she didn't have to get up at 6am, she wraps her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her. She inhales the scent that is purely him before falling back asleep.

When Elena woke again, sun was shining clearly through her large window and the clock read 10:00. "Much better," she thought.

Moving slowly, Elena noticed Damon was still sleeping and decided to have a little fun. Crawling lightly on top of him, she runs her fingers underneath his black t-shirt and lifts it up before replacing her fingers with her lips. Alternating between kissing and licking circles on his chest, she feels him begin to harden and smiles. As she reaches his lips, she pecks them once before he opens his eyes.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me, Elena?"

"Mmm.. maybe," she replies while lifting his shirt above his head.

"This is most definitely the proper way of waking up."

"Shut up Damon," she requests before kissing him passionately, nipping at his lips every so often.

Mid make out, Elena is still on top of Damon, topless, her fingers running through his hair, when the doorbell rings. She ignores it.

"Elena? The doorbell just rang."

"Who cares? They'll go away."

"You should probably answer the door, kitten."

She groans and rolls back over to her back, feeling extremely unsatisfied. There better be someone with a huge check standing on her front porch.

At Damon's encouraging, she finally put on a t-shirt and went downstairs. Upon opening the door, she found there was no big check, but there were at least six dozes red roses and a huge bear in the center holding a heart that read "I love you."

"See, I tolddd you to open the door."

"Damon Salvatore, I can't believe you. There's got to be at least seventy-two roses here."

"Actually, there's 120."

"120 Roses. Wow."

"Well, any more and the bear wouldn't have fit."

She laughs. "Of course not."

"Happy three month anniversary, Elena. I love you."

"I love you too Damon."

He closes the distance between them and kisses her.

"Damon? What are we going to do with all those roses?"

"I'll bring them inside. Put them in vases. I'll do it now."

"Nuh uh," she replies, kissing him again, this time pushing him from the front door, through the foyer, into the living room, before pushing him onto the couch.

Taking control, he flips her onto her back and resumes kissing her, this time running his fingers underneath her top. She moans lightly as he pinches each of her nipples and removes his lips from hers to kiss her neck.

An hour later, the house had a dozen roses in nearly every room. The bear was sitting on top of her bed where he would live during the day. It took up all the space.

"What are we doing today, Damon?"

"I am glad you asked, Elena. I'm not going to tell you, but I'm still glad you asked. Go upstairs and get ready then we're leaving."

"What should I wear? Do I need to bring anything?"

"Wear whatever you want. Casual is fine. It's probably best actually, we are about to be driving for a little while."

"Okay," she answers, heading upstairs to get ready to go. She was curious about what they were going to do. Drive for a while? Where was he taking her?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: YAY Finally I finish this chapter. Also, I meant to do this in Chapter Seven but I wanted to reply to a reviewer: Love me some Julian – I'm so glad you decided to read the story! I hope you read "The Mistake" first since this one is the sequel. I just wanted to make sure of that :) Also, I've never really done sex scenes before so any suggestions you have (or anyone else for that matter) would be greatly appreciated. I hope I'm doing okay though. Please feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. And there may be spoilers there too.. ;) But nothing major. So yeah, teamkleap. Do it :)

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

They had been driving for over an hour and Elena's stomach was starting to growl.

"Damon, I'm hungry."

"Oh yeah, you have to eat. Sorry," he says apologetically finding a nearby McDonald's and pulling the blue convertible through the drive thru.

"McDonald's, Damon, really?"

"You don't like it?"

"No, no, it's fine. It's just so.. normal. You know, you, driving up to a window and ordering food. I never would have imagined it."

"I am constantly surprising, you know."

"Yes, I do," she replied, smiling, yet sounding a little sad. Damon instantly picked up the sadness she was trying to hide.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just hungry is all. Can I get a chicken nugget big kid's meal? With apple juice. And honey mustard sauce."

"You know, Elena, you are constantly surprising as well."

Damon pulled up to the speaker and placed her order before pulling up to the first window to pay. The cashier was a woman in her mid teens, slim with silky black locks. As Damon pulled out some cash, she began to say the total for their order before glancing up. Upon seeing Damon, her jaw visibly dropped and her eyes appeared to have popped out, she was staring so hard.

"I'm sorry, what was my total?" Damon asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Oh... sorry. $3.29. Does the little one need extra napkins?" she asked, leaning out the window in an obvious attempt to see a child in the car.

Elena had already had enough. She leaned over towards Damon and began to caress his chest before saying "No thanks, we're good," in a flirtatious tone.

The cashier scoffed and gave Damon the food after he paid.

"Oh Elena, you know I love it when you're jealous."

"I was NOT jealous. I was just making it perfectly clear to her that you are not available. Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"So how much farther are we driving anyways?"

"Another hour or so."

"And you still aren't going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope."

The rest of the ride was sent mostly in comfortable silence while they listened to music. An hour later, the car stopped and Damon rushed around to open her door.

"Where are we?"

"Come on," Damon urged as he grabbed her hand.

"Oh. my. God," Elena gasped at the sight in front of her. "That's a..."

"Yacht, yes."

"You bought a yacht?"

"Nah, but I did rent one for the day."

"Wow. It's... huge."

"Yep. Shall we?"

Damon led her onto the 150 foot boat and started their tour on the sun deck. Elena had never been on a boat before so she was amazed by the beauty of it. The sun deck had a lot of sitting area but the real attention grabber was the sparkling pool and hot tub. They ascended the spiral staircase which led to the second floor. Here there was a bathroom, full kitchen and eating area as well as a private deck. A second staircase led to the third and final floor which held the two bedrooms and two bathrooms. The master bedroom had a majestic looking round bed adorned in white silk sheets and a black comforter. The room was split into several parts, each reached by walking up one step. There was a huge wine area with any wine they could ever want. On the opposite side of the room was a white leather couch. The bathroom and closet were just as stunning. Their color scheme was white as well and the bathroom led right into the massive closet. Inside the bathroom was a two person shower, whirlpool bathtub that rivaled the hot tub, and a sauna.

"Damon, this... I don't even know what to say. I'm speechless."

"You don't have to say anything." 

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Nah, we're just going to ride around in circles basically, in this area."

"Oh okay. So what do we do now?"

"Well, would you like to go swimming?"

Elena's face fell. "I didn't bring a bathing suit."

"Sure you did, why don't you check the drawers in our room."

She did as he asked and was surprised to find the drawers fully stocked. It wasn't much, but definitely everything she would need until the next day.

Looking through the choice of swimsuits, it was obvious Damon was the one who picked them out. They were all skimpy bikinis. There also was no sign of a cover up anywhere on the boat. At least it was just the two of them, because she would never wear one of these in public, that's for sure. She finally decided on a solid white one with a jeweled ring in the center as well as on her hips. It fit her like a dream and she had to admit it was beautiful. It's not like she was going to be doing any competitive swimming.

Upon arriving at the pool, Elena glanced around but couldn't find Damon anywhere.

"Damon?"

She began to turn around, glancing at various areas to try to determine where he was. When she arrived back at the pool, he was standing right in front of her.

"You called?"

"Yeah, I wasn't sure where you were. We getting in?"

"Well, you are."

"What are you, afraid of water?"

"HA! Damon Salvatore isn't afraid of anything!" he pauses. "Except for maybe Pearl when she was alive. Or a wooden stake. But that is ALL!"

"Okay, okay! Why aren't you getting in then?"

"I will a little later. You relax, and I'm preparing a surprise for you."

He quickly kisses her and speeds off before she even knew what was happening.

It was 7:00 before Elena saw Damon again. The pool was incredibly inviting and she had lost track of time swimming and even now, was hesitant to get out. It was just too perfect.

"Elena, you ready?"

"Hmm.. not sure. I am loving this pool."

Damon laughs as he extends his hand out to Elena motioning for her to come with him. She grabs his hand and allows him to pull her out of the water. Damon has to catch his breath, as he thinks she looks like some kind of goddess coming out of the water dripping wet in a bathing suit as amazing as the one she was wearing.

Snapping himself out of his trance, he wrapped his arms around Elena and covered her eyes with his hands.

"It's a surprise," he whispers in her ear, feeling her reaction as she shivered with his words.

Elena thought they would walk forever before he finally stopped and removed his hands.

"Surprise!"

Damon had led them to the front of the boat where the sunset was right on the water, causing a massive reflection of reds, blues, and purples. It was stunning.

"Oh my god it's so beautiful Damon, thank you for showing this to me."

"What? You think that's all of your surprise?"

Elena looked at him, confused.

"Turn around."

Knowing Damon could be a romantic when he wanted to, Elena still wasn't prepared for the scene behind her. The entire deck was covered in red roses (where did he get all these things from?) and it was split in half by rope lights in the shape of a square on one side and a dinner table on the other side. The entire deck was lit up by candles, which Elena wasn't sure how she missed before.

Seeing her reaction, Damon smiled at her, placing a hand on the small of her back leading her to the table before pulling out her chair. No more than five seconds later, Damon reappeared by the table with a covered tray.

"Your dinner, m'lady," he imitated a butler, removing the lid to the food revealing a steak and baked potato for each of them as well as a bottle of red wine to complement their meal.

"So this is what you've been working on all day?"

"Yep."

"You are absolutely incredible."

"I know."

She reaches over the table and playfully slaps him before kissing him passionately.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too Elena, Happy Anniversary."

"And many more to come," Elena says as she lifts her glass to a toast.

Damon's glass clicks against hers as he repeats "And many more to come."

They smile lovingly at one another and finish their meal before heading upstairs to finish their night in throws of passion.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: I am sad about the amount of reviews I got for my last chapter (one!) :( But I want to say thank you to **Katie4931** and respond to your question the best way that I can without giving too much away. There's something big that happens that is the reason why Elena "loses her memory" so I have to tell you what that is. Between each event, at least 3 weeks pass. I write that into the story so you know. I have a list of everything that is going to happen so I'm going to count now and try to estimate the chapter that the conflict will come in... four chapters. As far as how far away time wise from when she loses her memory, it is about a year and a half. But at one point in the story, we skip 12 weeks and another is 18 weeks and another is 6 months. I hope this helps! Please feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. And there may be spoilers there too.. ;) But nothing major. So yeah, teamkleap. Do it :)

**CHAPTER NINE:**

On the way home the next afternoon, Elena spent a lot of time thinking about how happy she was with Damon and how well things were going. The only problem was Stefan. It wasn't that he was a problem per-say, but Elena hardly ever spent time at the boarding house unless Stefan wasn't there and she hated that. She didn't want things to be like this, to be so awkward with him. She knows Stefan is still in love with her but she couldn't ever control her feelings for Damon, especially now. This arrangement wasn't working for her.

Apparently Elena had been quiet for too long because Damon interrupted her thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"

"Stefan," she said automatically, not thinking about how Damon would react.

The car jumped slightly as Damon pressed the break too quickly in shock. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Oh, no, not like that," Elena laughs.

Damon looks at her questioningly.

"I was just thinking about how we never spend time at the boarding house unless he isn't there. And how I hate how awkward it is between Stefan and I. Since you know..."

"He's still in love with you? Yeah, it's a problem."

"Damon."

"Sorry! Jeez. So what were you thinking of doing?"

"Would you mind going straight to the boarding house instead of dropping me off at home? I would like to talk to him. Is he there?"

"That's not a problem. He should be there."

Elena leans over and kisses Damon on the cheek as a thank you for understanding. She knew that although Damon knew she loves him more than anything that Stefan was a sore spot for him. Of course, he would never admit that. It was actually quite refreshing, that with his usual overconfident and cocky personality, that times like today, when she mentioned she'd been thinking about Stefan, he reacted in a way that was so... human.

Around forty-five minutes later, Damon stopped in front of the boarding house.

"Go ahead and talk to him. I think I'm just going to ride around for a few minutes and let you have your privacy. I'll be back in.. twenty minutes?"

"That should be fine. Thank you."

Elena walked into the boarding house, half expecting to have to search for Stefan before finding him. However, he was in the living area sitting on the couch writing in his journal.

"Hey Stefan."

"Elena!" he responded, happy to see her. He placed his journal on the closest table and got up to hug Elena.

Elena always loved his hugs. They were so comforting and surprisingly warm. Now, she had to be sure to keep them friendly so she pulled away sooner than she had in the past.

"It's so nice to see you, Elena. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I actually wanted to talk to you."

"Is it Damon? Is everything okay between you two?"

"Oh yes. It's... perfect. We actually just got back from an overnight vacation for our three month anniversary."

"Wow," Stefan responded, looking slightly disappointed. He had clearly wanted there to be a problem between the happy couple. "Where did you go?"

"He rented a yacht for the day and night by the coast. It was amazing."

"I'm glad you're happy," he said sincerely.

"You'll be happy again one day, Stefan. I know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know you, Stefan. You are warm and sweet and compassionate. You love with your whole heart and protect those you love. Someday you'll find someone who falls madly in love with all of those qualities."

Stefan wanted to say that he thought she fell in love with those, but refrained. Instead, he just thanked her.

"So why haven't you been over lately? Now that I think of it, I haven't seen much of Damon either."

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

"It's uncomfortable for you."

"Well... kind of. It's a little awkward. But I don't want it to be that way Stefan! I want us all to be friends. You, me, and Damon."

"I don't know if I'm ready for that, Elena."

Elena looked at him with sad eyes.

"One day though, Elena. I promise. One day, this will all be easier. Why bring this up now? Does Damon know you're here?"

"Yes. He knows. He dropped me off when we got back and went driving so he couldn't hear what we talked about. I will tell you why but you can't tell Damon, okay?"

"Okay. I promise."

"I'm really happy with Damon. And things are going really well. So, I was thinking of bringing up the idea... soon... of us... moving in together."

"Moving IN together?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

"Yes. But we haven't talked about it yet. He may not even want to. It's just a thought I was having. But I wanted to make sure everything was okay with you first. Since... well, I would probably be moving in here."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Well, I did want to do some traveling. Go back to Italy and spend some time where I was born. And maybe Paris. Other sites in Europe. I've always wanted to do that. This would be the perfect time."

"Stefan. I don't want to run you off."

"I know, Elena. But I don't know if I am ready to live with the two of you just yet. So maybe this would give us both the space that we need and then one day when I return, everything will be good again."

"I guess that doesn't sound so bad."

"So, I'll talk to Damon later. I guess I can leave sometime in the next week or so. That should be enough time for packing and travel plans and such. I'm glad we had this talk, Elena. Everything is going to work out. Maybe not this week or month, or even year. But, I know that it will."

"I know that too, Stefan," she replied, smiling.

Elena closed the distance between them and gave him a friendly goodbye hug before heading out the door to find Damon standing by the car waiting for her.

He opened the door for her then returned to the driver's side, jumping over the door like in the movies.

"So, how did it go?"

"Exquisitely."

He pulled her to him and kissed her before pulling away from the boarding house, unknowing that inside, Stefan was already beginning to pack.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: Woohoo! Two chapters in one day. I am feeling pretty awesome right now. I'm just as anxious as all of you to get to the climax :) Please feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. And there may be spoilers there too.. ;) But nothing major. So yeah, teamkleap. Do it :)

**CHAPTER TEN:**

Two weeks after Stefan left to go on his European adventure, as he called it, Elena and Damon were in bed at the boarding house. She still hadn't brought up moving in with Damon since Stefan left, even though she was now at the boarding house nearly every night.

"Damon?"

"Mhmm?" he replies, half asleep.

"I think I'm going to move."

Damon quickly sits up and looks at Elena. "You're moving? Where? When? Why? Are you going to sell your house?"

She is amused by his assumption that she is moving somewhere other than with him. "No, I don't think I'll sell the house. You know, just in case Jeremy ever comes back. I don't want to make a decision like that without him."

"What about the where, when, and why? Hm?"

"Yes. I plan on moving... if you're okay with it. I'm sure you can figure out the where. When? As soon as possible. And why? Because I'm barely there and it's a big house to have all by myself. Satisfied?"

"Well I'm not okay with you living with anyone except for me."

Elena stares at him.

"Wait. Elena Gilbert. Were you fishing for me to ask you to move in with me?"

"Mayyyybe," she grins.

"I'm impressed. Are you sure though?"

"Absolutely. I talked to Stefan about it a few weeks ago. I've thought this through."

"That's what you wanted to talk to him about?"

"Kind of. I had been thinking we were heading for the next step and didn't want it to be awkward between all of us with me living here. So yeah."

"Well then. If I would have known that was all it takes to get rid of him, I would've done it years ago."

"Ha ha ha"

"So we're doing this? You actually want to move in with me?"

"Seems that way."

Over the next couple of weeks, Elena told each of her friends the news, except for Bonnie. Caroline was happy for her and Matt really tried to appear to be happy, for Caroline's sake. Damon and Elena decided to tell Alaric together. He just looked at Elena like she had hit her head. He would point at Elena, then point at Damon, then mutter something and shake his head. Damon teased him and Elena tried her best not to laugh, failing.

"That was fun," Damon told Elena after Alaric left the boarding house.

"Yeah. Too bad we aren't done."

"What? I thought we... oh, shit."

"Yeah, we have to tell Bonnie."

"Let me do it."

"You? Are you sure that's the best idea?"

"Yeah! Why nottt?"

"Well, let's see... vampire, witch, fire, sad Elena."

"Oh come on, you worry too much. She isn't going to murder her best friend's boyfriend."

"Um, yeah, I think she would."

"Why? She has no reason to. I haven't spilled any innocent blood lately."

"Except mine."

He leans forward and whispers in her ear "We all know you are that innocent, Elena," then nips on her ear and kisses her neck before pulling away.

"Fine. But be careful. Wear a fire protective suit or something. Firefighters have those, right?"

Damon laughs. "Elena, calm down. It'll be okay. You can even come with me and stand outside if that would make you feel better. That way, if you hear me scream, you can come stop her, okay?"

"That's not even funny."

"Really? I thought so."

"So when are we going on this suicide mission?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Okay, sounds good I suppose. It's probably best just to get it over with."

Around noon the next day, Damon called Bonnie asking if he could meet her somewhere. She asked why, sounding annoyed and finally agreed once he said it was about Elena.

Thirty minutes later, Damon pulled his car up to the grill and got out while Elena stayed in the car to wait for him. When Damon walked into the grill, he noticed it was uncharacteristically empty and admitted to himself that he was a little scared of this witch. What if she had something to do with the lack of witnesses? He didn't immediately spot her but finally did in a back booth. Again, not a good sign. He finally sucked it up and walked confidently over to her. He was Damon Salvatore after all, not Edward Cullen.

"So what was so important that you wanted to meet me to talk about?" she questioned as he sat down across from her.

"Well, first of all. I wanted to... thank you.. for being such a good sport about Elena and myself. I know this must not be easy for you and we both appreciate it very much."

She looks at him, confused, before replying "You're welcome."

"You may not like what I'm about to tell you but just remember that Elena is your best friend and you love her."

"Where is she?"

"Outside. I wanted to tell you this alone."

"Oh my God," she says to herself.

Suddenly, Damon finds himself flying over the bar and knocking over quite a few bottles as well as some glassware. He stands up quickly, hoping no one saw this and takes a defensive position.

"What the hell?"

"You TURNED her!"

"Uh, no, I didn't _witch,_" he shot back while removing glass from his arms and legs.

"Oh, then what?"

"We're moving in together."

"You're what?"

This time, Damon's head began throbbing so painfully he doubled over. By the time the pain stopped, Bonnie was standing less than a foot away from him.

"Oh come ON, why do you keep doing that?"

Still weak from the headache spell, Bonnie is able to slap him, hard, across the face.

"Seriously! What. The. Hell?"

"Why would she want to move in with _you_? Did you compel her?"

"I don't know... maybe because we're in love? Maybe because she's tired of being lonely in that big house? And no, I didn't compel her. Jeez."

"Why wouldn't she tell me then?"

"I thought.. stupidly, apparently, that telling you myself would show you that I was worthy. She wanted to tell you together but I told her I wanted to do it alone."

"Oh," Bonnie replied, rendered speechless and feeling slightly guilty. She had to figure out a way out of here quickly. "Just don't hurt her. If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Got it."

Barely three seconds after Damon responded, Bonnie was gone.

"Ooookay then," Damon muttered to himself before heading back towards his car to Elena.

As soon as he walked outside, Elena saw him and got out of the car, running to him.

"Oh my God, what happened? What'd she do?"

"Elena, I'm fine. Everything is mostly healed by now. She just made me fly across the room and break some glass, which was a pain in the ass to get out of my arms but I'll be fine. And then she slapped me. No biggie. At least she knows now."

"Okay... good... I guess. So can we go home now?"

"Home, yes, I like the sound of that."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: A question for you. Would you rather me update more often, or have longer chapters like this one? Tell me in the reviews! Please feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. And there may be spoilers there too.. ;) But nothing major. So yeah, teamkleap. Do it :)

**CHAPTER ELEVEN:**

There were a ton of changes that had to be made before Elena could move into the boarding house so she and Damon worked constantly on perfecting it over the following three weeks. For one thing, the house was so dark and it was clear only men had lived there. Elena fixed this by going shopping and purchasing some rugs, paintings, frames to hang on the wall, as well as frames to sit on tables, and a few vases with fake flowers.

Damon already had the largest bedroom in the house, so they decided to use that as their bedroom. It was perfect for him, but Elena found it a little depressing for herself and refused to live in a bedroom with pitch black walls. Damon put up quite a fight, but finally agreed to allow Elena to paint the bedroom taupe instead, as long as his black curtains could stay. She let him keep his bed set since she was in love with the satin sheets and velvet comforter. The bathroom walls were also black, but Elena just put up a few pictures and mirrors on the wall and let it be.

His closet wasn't nearly large enough though and it took quite a bit of work to create enough room for both of their wardrobes. Damon ended up moving his bookshelves and a few other items into the empty room across the hall, which would now be converted into the library, and knocked out that wall to extend into the small room next to his, aka, their closet. Each of them had a side to themselves, which wasn't a problem considering the space available. Adding beautiful french doors really pulled it all together too.

Finally, the house was finished and move in ready. Thankfully, due to Damon's vampire strength, Elena didn't have to lift a finger and the moving was finished quickly. Later that day into the night, Damon and Elena made love for the first time in their bed. Collapsing back onto their respective pillows, Elena turned to face him.

"I want you to turn me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm not sure I did. You want to be a vampire?"

"Yes."

"You want me to turn you now?"

"No, not now! But in a few weeks, a couple of months, sometime soon."

"We haven't talked about this."

"We're talking about it now."

"Aren't you afraid of what everyone will say? Bonnie? Having to stay away from your friends for a while? Lying about what you are?"

"The only thing I'm afraid of is ever having to be without you."

"If you're absolutely sure, I'll do it. Just let me know when you're ready."

"Okay. I will. Goodnight Damon, I love you."

"Goodnight Elena. I love you too."

The next thing Elena knew, she felt lips on her own. Instantly responding, she begins to deepen the kiss before she even opens her eyes.

"Mmm," she moans as Damon lifts her pajamas over her head and squeezes her breasts. Removing his lips from hers, he moves them to her neck and begins to kiss where he prefers to bite which elicits another moan from her. She pushes her hips towards him in want as he lifts her pajamas over her head and kisses down her body slowly and lovingly. Upon reaching her breasts, he takes each one into his mouth, alternating between biting and licking, only making Elena thrust her hips in an upward motion more.

She was growing wet and impatient so she decided to urge him on, Elena began scratching Damon's chest with her long fingernails. This caused him to match her clothed thrusts and pay even more attention to her breasts. The fan in the room made her nipples hard as pebbles and Damon's cool tongue only amplified that feeling and made her shiver in anticipation.

"Please!" she exclaimed, impatiently.

He obliged by traveling his tongue further south before reaching her black satin bikinis. He began rubbing his fingers on her most sensitive spot through her panties, making her squirm and a hint of begging. Unable to resist her anymore, Damon grabbed the lace top of her panties with his teeth and slowly pulled them down, able to smell her sweet scent of want for him.

Each time he sees her like this, Damon is entranced by her beauty. And it is all for him, and only him, forever.

Smiling, he kisses her passionately while inserting a finger, then two inside of her. He pumps them in and out and then removes them, licks his fingers, tasting her on him before replacing his fingers with his tongue. Taking long strokes of her clit, she thrashes below him, gripping the sheets with her hands, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"Oh! Yes!" she screams, as he finds the spot he was searching for.

He swirls his tongue around to lick the delicious liquid then kisses her on the mouth to make her taste herself. They each moan in approval as Damon pulls the covers back over them.

"Happy six month anniversary kitten."

"Mmm. Happy Anniversary Damon."

"I have something to go do, but stay here, and I'll be right back. Okay?"

"Mmkay," she replies, already half asleep again.

Damon kisses her on the forehead and then leaves the room and Elena instantly falls back asleep. Forty-five minutes later, he returns with a tray with a full breakfast on it and wakes her up like sleeping beauty.

"Elena, dear, I brought you breakfast. Sit up."

She obliges and smiles once she smells the delicious scent of coffee and pancakes.

"You made breakfast."

"I did."

Damon took his place next to her in bed and had a glass of blood as she ate her breakfast.

"Damon! It's soooo gooood!" she complimented, mouth full.

He smiles genuinely and replies "Thank you."

"So you wake me up with fabulous morning sex and then a delicious pancake breakfast. What else do you have planned for our anniversary Mr. Salvatore?"

"What? That wasn't enough?" he teases, earning a playful slap from her.

"Yeah," he nods. "You do know me better than that. We're actually taking a plane somewhere. You don't need to pack anything, we aren't staying overnight. But wear something comfortable, yet nice."

"Very specific."

"You bet."

Around noon, they left for the Virginia airport. When they arrived, Elena was surprised to find they didn't head to where they normally would to wait for a plane.

"What are we doing, Damon?"

"You think I would take you on some standard airplane, Elena? No. We're taking a luxury jet."

"Of course we are."

Elena had to admit it was nice not having to wait for a plane. They walked right up to the jet and got on. It was like a five star hotel in the sky. Looking around, Elena found a living area with a huge LCD TV, a cocktail bar, a fully equipped kitchen area, laptop work stations, a sauna, a bathroom, and finally a bedroom.

"Wow..."

"Pretty incredible, isn't it?"

"Um... yeah. So can you tell me where we're going now?"

"Carmel beach."

"Where is that?"

"California."

"You're taking us across the United States for a date?"

"Had to step it up, remember?"

"Won't it take us a while to get there? By the time we get there, we'll have to get back on the jet and come home."

"Nah, it's like 2:00 now and we should get there before 5:00.

Sure enough, the jet landed at five minutes until five o clock.

"So we're here, now what are we going to do?"

"Well, the beach here is so beautiful so I figured we could take a walk along the ocean."

"That sounds incredible."

After renting a convertible from the airport, Damon drove to Carmel beach.

Using his vampire speed, Damon rushes around to open her car door before she even has a chance to unbuckle. He holds his hand out to her and she takes it, exiting the sports car gracefully. The wind picked up as they climbed the stairs to the beach hand in hand. Soon, the salty smell of the ocean overwhelmed their senses as they began to descend the stairs, seeing the glittering white sand and crashing waves below.

Elena smiled and gave Damon's hand a slight squeeze in appreciation. The moment Elena's bare feet reached the warm sand, she sighed. There really wasn't anything else quite like having sand between your toes.

As promised, they walked hand in hand on the edge of the sand, feeling the ocean rush over their feet every few seconds. There were palm trees placed randomly on the beach which made Elena think about how beautiful of picture this beach would be.

They walk slowly in almost perfect silence. Words aren't needed now. They just use this time to be with one another, no worries, no distractions, nothing. Their hands stay molded together, a perfect fit, but every so often Elena will place her head on Damon's shoulder, kiss him on the cheek, or he will kiss her on the cheek. These simple moments mean a lot to them.

After walking for a few hours, the sun began to set. They stopped to watch as the sun moved slowly down the horizon, causing a mixture of oranges and reds to reflect from the sky to the ocean.

Damon released her hand for the first time since they arrived to place it on her lower back, pulling her to him and placing his other hand on her cheek, caressing it as he kissed her. The bright sunset caused their shapes to show up more like silhouettes than people.

Pulling away from the kiss, he reaches for her hand once more, remaining in constant contact with her and they continue to walk down the beach.

Around ten minutes later, Damon stops and asks Elena to place a blindfold on he got from his back pocket. She obliged and waited patiently while Damon sped off.

Less than sixty seconds later, Damon was back behind Elena, removing the blindfold. In front of them stood a table with two plates of spaghetti and a glass of Merlot at each spot.

"Dinner is served," Damon states, pulling out a chair for Elena before going to sit himself.

"It smells delicious."

The only noises made throughout dinner were by Elena about how wonderful Damon's cooking was. After dinner, Damon wiped his mouth and then reached into his jacket pocket.

"Elena. For the next few minutes, don't say anything, okay? It may freak you out at first, but please, let me finish?"

"Okay," she replied, sounding apprehensive.

"Elena Gilbert, I love you more than I ever thought was possible," he started, pulling a tiny black box out of his pocket.

She gasped, but kept her promise and didn't say a word.

"You get me more than anyone else has. Ever. And that is only one of the many things I love about you. You're incredible, sweet, and sexy. Everything I would ever want. Everything I will ever want. That's why I want to give you this. As a promise that we will be together forever."

He opens the box to reveal a three stone diamond ring in ten karat white gold. Diamond accents lined each side of the band, each diamond capturing the light.

"Damon, it's gorgeous!"

"So you accept it?"

"Of course! Yes!"

Damon removed the ring from the box and slowly placed it on Elena's left hand ring finger. It is a perfect fit and they both admire how _right _the ring looks on that finger. In that moment, neither of them are thinking about what everyone else will think when they see her wearing the diamond ring.

Holding hands once again, they head back towards the car and to the airport, ready to go back home.

**End Author's Note: I recommend you Google Carmel beach because it really is stunning. Also, if you're interested in seeing the ring I picked out for Elena, it is item number 3834707 on Zales' website. (: **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I promised I would update it again tonight and I am about to pass out so this was all I could write. Forgive me? :) Please feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. And there may be spoilers there too.. ;) But nothing major. So yeah, teamkleap. Do it :)

**CHAPTER TWELVE:**

Around six weeks later, Elena woke up to find the bed next to her cold. Calling for Damon, she walks downstairs and finds him in the kitchen making breakfast for her.

"Damon, you didn't have to do this. I can cook for myself you know."

"Yeah, but I love cooking. And I don't have anyone else to cook for."

She smiles. "Speaking of which, I'm ready."

He turns around quickly to look at her. "Ready?"

"Yes. For you to turn me."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to do it today."

"Today? Jeez, you don't give a man any time to prepare do you?"

"What? You've had months. But if you don't want to do it, I'm sure I can find someone else who.."

"Ohhh noooo. I'm not letting anyone else touch you. I'll do it. Today, okay? Would that make you happy?"

"Ecstatic."

Hours later, they were cuddling on the couch.

"So how are you going to do it?"

"Do what?"

"Kill me."

Damon visibly flinched at the lack of apprehension Elena had concerning her death.

"I don't want it to be impersonal."

He chuckles. "Impersonal?"

"Yes. Like, you've probably snapped a million necks. I don't want to be just another notch to you. I want it to be something you've only done with me."

"I guess that makes sense."

"Exactly. So what is a way you haven't killed someone?"

"I didn't know I was going to have a quiz today! I would've studied!" he exclaims playfully, resulting in a playful slap from Elena. "Okay. I think I have something. There's this extremely sensitive part of the back of your neck that if you press on it, you'll pass out. If you press it hard enough, it results in instant death. You'd barely feel a thing."

"Sounds good to me. How long will I be out?" she asked, purposely avoiding the word "dead".

"It depends on the person. It can be anywhere from a few minutes to a few days."

"Okay, so let's go do it."

Damon sighs, knowing he isn't going to be able to talk his way out of this one. If there is one thing about Elena, it is that once she makes her mind up about something, that's it. "Go upstairs and put on something comfortable and get in bed. That way you'll be comfortable."

Elena kisses Damon then heads upstairs to follow his instructions. She decided to put on a deep violet satin nightgown. It was one of Damon's favorites.

Minutes later, Elena was comfortable in bed and Damon finally made his way into the bedroom.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life."

With that, Damon sped over to the bed and was on top of her before she had the chance to blink. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed her like it would be their last kiss ever. She knew in a way it would be. This would be the last time she kissed him while still human. Would it be as good after she was turned?

"Is it going to be different... between us... afterwards? Like, when we're together?"

"Yes. All the feelings you have now will be amplified. All of your senses too. It's like nothing you have ever imagined."

"Wow."

"You ready?"

"Yes."

Damon brought his wrist to his soft lips and vamped out before biting his own wrist. He brought the cool wrist to Elena's waiting lips and was happy to know drinking his blood seems to get better every time she does it.

When he knows she has enough, he pulls his wrist away and passionately kisses her one last time before placing his fingers on the back of her neck, finding the sensitive spot, and pressing forcefully, instantly killing her.

Her once alive and cheerful eyes are closed. Her once vibrant tan skin is becoming ashy and cold. He places a kiss on her forehead and covers her up, telling her he loves her before walking out of the room. He hopes she wakes up soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: I have to say that I loved writing this chapter. SO much fun! I hope you enjoy it. Also, replying to some reviewers: Natitasha- Yes, the spot is real. I don't know for sure that's the back of the neck, but it does exist. But no, it has nothing to do with why she won't remember anything ;) Also, for your other review question... No, Bonnie is also not the reason she forgets stuff lol. But great guess! Please feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. And there may be spoilers there too.. ;) But nothing major. So yeah, teamkleap. Do it :)

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN:**

Three hours later, Damon went back into the bedroom to check on Elena. She still hadn't woken up. Knowing it could take some time, he was still becoming quite anxious for her to wake up. What if he did something wrong? It's not like he normally waited around to see if he actually killed someone. No one else mattered.

Six hours later, he checked again. She was still out. Why was this taking so long?

When twelve hours had passed, Damon stopped leaving the room. Instead, he sat next to her and watched her. As soon as she did wake up, which he hoped she would, soon, he would be there.

Sixteen hours in, Elena had received phone calls from Matt, Bonnie, and Caroline. All of them went ignored. Damon knew they would probably become worried too if they knew. Hell, if Bonnie knew what was really going on, she would probably kill him. He made a mental note to be sure not to be alone with her once she found out.

After it had been a full day, Damon began to wish there was someone he could call about this type of thing. He could've called Alaric, but he didn't feel like telling him he turned Elena that way. He would just have to wait it out.

Finally, around 4pm the next day, Damon felt Elena stir next to him. He quickly rushed to shut the curtains, knowing her eyes would be extremely sensitive to the light.

"D-D-Damon?"

"I'm here, baby."

"How long was I out?"

"Around 30 hours."

"Is that normal?"

"Yeah. You just left me a bit impatient is all. That's okay though, you can pay me back later," he teases, smirking.

"Naturally. I'm thirsty. My mouth hurts. My gums. And my body feels... weird."

"Yeah, that's all to be expected. You need human blood to complete the transition."

"Will a blood bag work? We have those downstairs, right?"

"We have them, but they won't work, unfortunately. You'll need fresh blood for this, babe."

"So we're going hunting?"

"Yep. You ready?"

"Right now?"

"Well, why not? There's no point in waiting, unless you plan to change your mind."

"Oh no, definitely not doing that. So I guess that's that. Let's go hunt some humans."

Damon laughs.

"What?"

"You're overenthusiastic. I just wasn't expecting that. But, by all means, Let's go!" he says, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the bed to him. He kisses her chastely and then they head out the front door.

"So where are we going?" she asked as Damon opened the car door for her. "And why are we driving?"

"We're leaving Mystic Falls and having a car gives us a sense of normalcy. I thought we'd go to a bar. I'll compel someone, show you how that's done, and then you'll drink from them. No sweat. Plus, we don't want to risk anyone recognizing you in town."

"True."

They talk amongst themselves for about twenty minutes before Damon stops in front of "Bob's Bar" and they get out.

"Creative name," Elena says sarcastically.

"What do you expect? We're in a town by the name of Bonger."

When they got inside, the place was fairly empty but a few people were coming in since it was the end of a workday.

"So, Miss Elena, would you like a man or a woman?"

"A man."

"Of course you would. Just so you know, he will not be attractive."

"That's okay. I'm sure none of them come close to you anyways," she replies, smiling.

"Damn straight. Let's do this."

Damon glances around the bar to try to find a suitable man for Elena to feed on when his eyes caught the glimpse of someone at the bar. He appeared to be in his mid-40s, had shaggy dirty blonde hair, and twenty extra pounds. As Damon got closer to him, he could tell the man also didn't smoke at all and only drank sparingly so his blood would taste quite good. He goes back to Elena and tells her to wait around the back of the building and he would be out in a second. Nodding her head, she exited through the back door and Damon approached the man.

He tapped the man on his shoulder, causing him to turn around and look at Damon.

"You are going to come with me around back. You will not make any noise and come willingly."

"I am going to come with you around back. I will not back any noise and will come willingly."

Damon led the man out the same exit Elena just went through seconds before. When they got outside, Damon motioned for Elena to join him and pushed the man against the brick wall. His eyes dilated and become a deeper shade of blue.

"You are going to relax. Elena is a vampire and she is going to bite you. You will not remember what happened and will not know about the existence of vampires. If anyone asks you about the wound, you will say you were bit by an animal in the alley. You were drunk. When we are finished here, you will go home and go to sleep. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

Damon gently pierced the man's neck so Elena could feed and with that, Damon stepped away and Elena took his place. She placed each of her hands around the man's head and pulled it to the side, providing ample space for her to bite his neck. The smell of the blood was consuming her senses and she placed her lips upon his skin, tasting the blood. At that first taste, she was addicted. She felt the veins come out around her eyes like she had witnessed from Damon a million times and felt her fangs elongate inside her small mouth. Getting a high from the blood, she bit the man with a bit more force and drank the sweet, coppery liquid, loving the way it felt going down her throat.

Too soon, Damon began to pull Elena away.

"Elena, dear, he's losing too much blood. He's becoming weak. If you take much more you'll kill him."

She heard him and quickly stopped, removing her fangs from him, licking up the excess blood and then her own lips.

"We're done here," Damon tells the man.

"So how was I?" Elena inquired.

"You were amazing."

They decide to stick around the bar for a few hours and have a few celebratory drinks instead of heading straight back home. They drink several shots each and Elena is happy that she finally can drink more than a couple of drinks without feeling tipsy. Elena drinking and having fun reminded Damon of Atlanta a few years before. It was hard to believe it had been so long.

It was after midnight before Damon and Elena left the bar and headed back to the boarding house.

"When are we going to tell people that I turned?" Elena asks him on the way home.

"Like who?"

"Like... Bonnie. And Alaric."

"Ugh," Damon grunts. "Do we haveeeee to?"

"Yes. Damon. We have to tell them. They'd find out one way or another and I think it's best if they hear it from us."

"Fine. But Bonnie will try to kill me again. I just want you to be prepared."

"I won't let her hurt you."

"Okay, fine. I guess we can tell them in a few weeks. You should get used to the lifestyle first before you're around any humans. Especially humans that aren't exactly the biggest fans of vampires."

True to his word, a few weeks later, Elena had invited Bonnie over to the boarding house and Damon invited Alaric at the same time. They figured it would be easier to tell them at the same time and just get it over with.

Damon and Elena each heard them whispering on the porch about why they could possibly be there at the same time and how it couldn't be good news before they rang the doorbell. Damon attempted to open the door before they did just to scare them, but Elena encouraged him not to, unless he wanted a death wish.

Finally, the doorbell rang and Damon opened the door, greeting the apprehensive pair.

"Saltzman, bring any vervain?"

"It's in the car."

"Leave it there."

"What about you Bonnie, any weapons on you? Wood? Anything?"

"Just the ability to start fires with my mind."

"Oh yeah. That's no good. We'll we'll just have to keep you away from water now won't we?"

"Damon, what the hell is going on?" Alaric asked as they walked into the living area where Elena was sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, what IS going on?" Bonnie asked, looking at Elena to see if there was something wrong. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect guys," Elena tries to comfort them. "Just sit down and we'll explain."

Alaric and Bonnie each sat down in a chair and Damon sat next to Elena on the couch, taking her hand in his.

"OH MY GOD," Bonnie screamed.

"What?" Alaric questioned.

"THEY'RE ENGAGED."

"No we aren't," Elena said, laughing slightly.

"Then how do you explain that huge rock on your finger?" Bonnie asks, reaching over and grabbing Elena's hand.

"It's a promise..." Elena starts but pauses because of the look on Bonnie's face. She appeared to be in some sort of trance.

A few minutes later, Bonnie comes out of the trance, a horrified and angry look on her face. The next thing everyone knew, Damon was flown across the room into a bookcase, Alaric was still sitting, looking shocked and confused, and Elena was rushing up to help Damon.

"BONNIE!" she screamed, as she sees her retrieve a wooden pencil out of her pocket and stab Damon with it in the chest.

"You little lying bitch," Damon told her weakly as she removed the pencil.

She is about to stab him again when Elena stops yelling her name and instead pushes her forcefully against the opposite wall, gripping her neck. Bonnie fights against her but it is useless. Elena is a new vampire with a lot of anger towards the girl. She knows she just doesn't understand but in that moment, Elena almost kills her. She finds the spot on the back of the neck Damon used to kill her and pressed it slightly instead, causing Bonnie to pass out. Damon had recovered fully by this point and had gone into the kitchen to grab a glass of blood for himself and Elena. When he arrived back in the living room, he found Elena placing Bonnie on the couch and Alaric staring at her, mouth gaping open.

"Trying to catch bugs, Saltzman?" he asks.

"What? No. I just.. It's just... What just happened?"

"Well, before Bonnie went all crazy psycho witch on us, _again,_ Elena and I were trying to tell you two that she was a vampire now."

"You turned her?"

"I asked him to turn me. It's what I want. We talked about it a few months ago and I was ready."

"As long as you're happy I guess. Are you doing well?"

"Yes. I completed the transition a few weeks ago but I'm not feeding on humans. Neither of us are. We're just drinking from blood bags."

"That's uh.. good... I guess. I'm glad you thought to tell me. But I think I'll be going now. I don't think I want to be here when she wakes up," he says, pointing to Bonnie, still passed out on the couch.

After they hear the front door close, Elena turns to Damon. "How long is she going to be out anyways?"

"A few more minutes tops. I don't think you pressed that hard. Or at least, I don't think so. Her heart beat seems to be fairly normal."

"To be honest, for a second there, I was tempted to kill her."

"That's normal for a new vampire."

"I don't think it was that. She threatened you. She was hurting you. I just wanted it to stop."

Damon pushes Elena backwards until she hits the chair behind them and then climbs on top of her, kissing her mouth and neck. Elena moans and invites his tongue inside her mouth, playing with it.

Suddenly, they hear, "Oh come ON," and break apart quickly.

"Bonnie! You're awake!"

"Yeah, Elena, what the hell was that? You nearly killed me."

"No I didn't. YOU nearly killed Damon. I simply knocked you out."

"Yeah, it would be best if you stopped doing that," Damon interrupted.

"He turned you."

"Because I asked him to."

"Why?"

"We talked about it a few months ago. I want to be with him forever. I'm in love with him. It was MY choice, Bonnie."

"Whatever... I just don't think I can deal with this right now. I'm leaving."

"Bonnie!" Elena calls as Bonnie makes her way towards the door. She ignores her calls. "Bonnie!"

"Elena, just let her go. She needs time."

"I just don't want to lose her."

"I know. I know," he says, pulling Elena on top of his lap, holding her and rubbing her back to comfort her.

"I just want things to be normal between us."

"Things will never be normal again, Elena. You know that."

The truth was, she did know that but neither of them knew exactly _how _true this really was.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this posted. My grandpa died a couple of days ago and … yeah. Thankfully, this took my mind off of everything for a while. So I guess that's good news for you since I'll probably be writing a lot for the next few weeks! Also, who saw the PREMIERE! OH MY GOD. There are just no words, at all. Amazing. And sad :( I feel so sorry for Damon. Anyways, I'm done :) Please feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. And there may be spoilers there too.. ;) But nothing major. So yeah, teamkleap. Do it :)

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN:**

A few weeks later, Elena was unpacking a few last minute things from her old house when she stumbled across the note that Damon wrote her years ago when she still hadn't chosen him. Reading over it, she smiled, remembering the scavenger hunt. Thinking of a good place to keep the note, she placed it underneath her pillow so it could always be near her. Suddenly remembering something else, she sped downstairs to find Damon in the living area.

"Damon?"

"Yes Elena?"

"I have something I want to talk to you about?"

"Oh? What?"

"The future."

"That's quite a span of time, Elena."

"This is like.. next few months/years future."

"Okay. Shoot."

Elena goes over and sits next to Damon before telling him about the dream she had the night before she went to him.

"And I had forgotten all about it until I just put the note underneath my pillow."

"Hmm. So, you picked me because of a _dream_?"

"That's not the point! Don't you understand?"

"You think the dream was real?"

"YES!"

"Because of a note? You probably just subconsciously put it underneath your pillow because you remembered the dream."

"It's not just the note, Damon. Everything that has happened, has happened in the exact order and time frame as it did in the dream. Except, in the dream, I didn't remember. But we moved in together, you turned me, all that is the exact same."

"In the dream, we didn't live here. And we do. So, see? Not the same."

"It's not time yet. We've only been living together three months. In the dream, you told me we lived here for a year before we moved. We still have nine months to go."

"Right, of course. I don't see what the big deal is, Elena. Except for the fact that you knew things I was going to do before I did."

"Damon! Why don't you _get _this? In the dream, I lost my memory. I had no idea where I was, why you were there, that we were even _together._ I don't _want _that to happen. What if I never get my memory back? What if there's something wrong with me now that we could stop from happening?"

"What are you suggesting Elena? That we take you to the doctor?"

"Well.. yeah. I just want to make sure everything is okay."

"Elena, dear, you don't have a heartbeat. I think that would freak the doctor out, just a _little,_" Damon responded, identifying "little" with two of his fingers.

"Well, I would compel him. Obviously. Just make him do an exam as usual, ignoring that small fact."

"I think you're right Elena, there _is _something wrong with you," he says jokingly, earning an equally playful slap from Elena.

"Okay, fine, jeez. I'll call the doctor and make an appointment. But just because I want to be right."

"If you're right, why would I lose my memory though?"

"We don't even know that you do Elena. This could all be one huge coincidence. It's not like us moving in together and you getting turned was something strange. It was bound to happen. It'll be okay."

Damon called and made an appointment with the neurologist, thinking if there was something wrong with her memory in the future, it would be associated with a problem in her brain. Truthfully, after what happened to her Aunt Jenna, Damon was happy to have her brain checked out, even if she was a vampire, weird things could happen.

The next day, Damon and Elena were sitting in the waiting room when Elena leaned over and whispered in Damon's ear. "Why is everyone staring at us?"

"I think it's because we're hot."

"Damon!"

"No, really, I do. You see that girl over there?" he asks her, nodding subtly across the room at an attractive blonde.

"Yeah? So?"

"Kiss me and then glance at her."

Elena thought Damon was insane but obliged, for entertainment purposes. After casually kissing him on the lips, she glanced at the girl, who was scowling, clearly jealous.

"Oh my god!" Elena laughed.

"Now, my turn. You see the guy there? Sitting near the blonde?"

"Yeah."

Damon leaned over and kissed Elena and then they glanced back at the guy, who had a similar reaction as the blonde.

"See?"

Elena laughs. "I didn't know we were stare-worthy."

"I did."

Elena looks at Damon and raises her eyebrows.

"I know I'm sexy," he starts and Elena rolls her eyes. "And I know you're sexy. Therefore, together, we're _double _sexy. Which is like, lethal. As a matter of fact, Elena, I'm surprised this place hasn't burnt down yet. Just because we are in it, looking so damn sexy."

Elena starts to laugh and finds it hard to stop, even when a nurse comes out and calls her name. Damon gets up and grabs her hand, earning more dirty looks, as they walk to the back together.

The doctor's expression when he used the stethoscope to listen to Elena's chest was absolutely priceless. She waited to compel him until after this, just for the entertainment of seeing this. His face first took on a confused expression, followed by him actually _hitting _his stethoscope, like it could be broken or something. Once he realized the stethoscope was indeed in working order, he retried to hear her heartbeat, obviously not finding one and then his face had a terrified expression. His eyes appeared to bug out of his head, his mouth gaped open, and both Damon and Elena could hear his heartbeat going a million miles a minute. After a minute or so, he managed to calm down enough to speak.

"W-w-why don't you have a h-h-heart-b-b-beat?" he stuttered, failing at his attempt to stay calm.

"Oh. Hm. Is that a problem?" Elena asked, feigning innocent.

Damon sat in a chair, observing Elena, and quite enjoying himself.

The doctor looked at Elena like she was mentally insane. "A p-p-problem? You should be dead."

"Oh yeah, that. I am," Elena admitted, standing and walking closer to the now visually horrified doctor. She raised her cool hand and ran her fingertips down his face, causing him to shudder.

The doctor had clearly had enough so he reached for the emergency phone. However, before he could barely move, Elena stopped him.

"Nuh uh uh. I guess this means our fun is over," she said, frowning. Looking deep into his brown eyes, she compels him. "You will not scream. You will not call anyone. As a matter of fact, once I leave this room, you will not remember me or the man I came with. You will treat me as you would any other patient. You will think not having a heartbeat is normal. You will be the only doctor to see me. My test results will be seen and examined immediately. Do you understand?"

"I understand."

The doctor thoroughly exams Elena and gave several x-rays and various other tests to see if there was anything that would possibly result in memory loss. Nearly six hours later, they left the doctor's office and Damon was looking particularly smug.

"Don't make me hit you."

"Elena. Love. This is a _good _thing."

"Not really. We have no idea why I lose my memory now."

"We don't even know if you will. Why don't we cross that bridge when we get to it? Okay?"

"Fine," she replies, getting into the car.

Driving off, they are oblivious to the person just inside, inquiring about the overly attractive couple that just had an appointment.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: I love this chapter. I'm so jealous of Elena in it lol. PS. I recommend you look up the hotel I mention. It's gorgeous. Oh, and to **KateLiz76: **Thank you for your review. I have a direction this story is going in, so I hope you enjoy it. Please feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. And there may be spoilers there too.. ;) But nothing major. So yeah, teamkleap. Do it :)

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN:**

Three months later, Elena was sitting in the study writing when Damon suddenly pounced on top of her.

"Damon! What the hell?"

"Elena! It's midnight!"

"So...?"

"You don't know what today is?" he asked, his expression hurt.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, suddenly remembering, then distracting him by kissing him passionately.

"That's what I thought!" he answered, several minutes later after they broke apart. "Happy Anniversary kitten."

"Can you believe we've been together for a year?"

"Yes. Can you?"

"Not really," she laughs.

"Hey!"

"It just went by so quickly. Plus, a year is hardly any time at all when we have eternity."

"Mhm," he nods, "So true."

"So what are we doing today?"

"Elena, Elena, Elena. I'm shocked that after a year, you _still _think I am going to tell you what a surprise is. But I am thrilled that you asked because we actually need to be going. Your bags are already packed but you may want to bring that," he said, pointing to her journal. "This is going to take up A LOT of pages."

She looked at him, confused, and he just smirked. He had been planning this for months and couldn't be more excited.

"So we're leaving at midnight to go somewhere?"

"Yeah. It'll be better than leaving tomorrow morning because it's around a seven hour flight."

"Flight?"

"Yep. I have the jet again."

"Where are we going?"

"I suppose you'll find out soon enough, won't you?"

Elena groaned and followed Damon out of the room. He had already put their bags in his car as well as enough blood to supply them for a month, in Elena's opinion.

"Damon, how long are we staying wherever it is that we're going?"

"A week."

"And you still won't tell me where we're going?"

"Nooope."

She bats her eyelashes at him and asks "What about a clue?"

"I s'pose I could tell you we cross over an ocean."

"You really have to out do yourself don't you?"

"Well, _duh._"

Around eight hours later, the jet landed in Paris, France. Elena and Damon exited the aircraft, Elena still unsure of her location.

Once on the ground, Damon turned to Elena and mustered up his best French accent. "Welcome to Paris, my dear."

"Oh my God, Damon! Are you serious? PARIS? I've always wanted to come! This is sooo amazing! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she practically screamed, jumping into his arms and kissing his face everywhere she could.

"I'm glad you like it," Damon responded, obviously pleased with himself.

"But wait, you only packed one bag for each of us. There's NO way all of our stuff fit in these. I know you, Damon. You pack more than two bags for yourself alone."

"True, true," he answered, nodding his head. "That's another part of the surprise. I figured we could get here, check into the hotel, then go shopping all day."

Elena looked as though she could faint at the prospect of going shopping in Paris. Frankly, she was surprised she didn't.

When they landed, it was around 3:00pm which made them just on time to check into their hotel. Damon rented a car which drove a short distance before stopping in front of a beautiful building, full of wonderful architecture. The driver came around and opened their doors. "Welcome to Le Meurice sir, madame. Enjoy your stay in Paris." The man spoke beautiful English, but with a heavy French accent.

Stepping into the hotel, Elena couldn't believe how extravagantly beautiful it was. Huge windows and columns made the lobby appear even larger than it was, which was huge. Magnificent pieces of French artwork were displayed in various locations, even on the ceiling. Elena squeezed Damon's hand as they walked towards the solid mahogany front desk with a pure marble countertop.

The attractive woman behind the counter smiled upon seeing Damon and batted her eyelashes in an obvious attempt to flirt with him. He ignored her and turned to kiss Elena instead, earning a scowl from the receptionist.

"What can I do for you?" she asked in a snotty tone.

"We would like to check in," Damon responded kindly. "Last name is Salvatore. Damon."

"Yeah, whatever," the receptionist said, sulking and leaning over the countertop to look up their reservation. Upon finding it, she immediately straightened up, smiling, and acting cheerful once again.

Damon nodded his head, as if he knew it was going to happen.

"Yes! Of course, Mr. Salvatore. Mrs. Salvatore, I'm incredibly sorry for my inappropriate behavior earlier. I can't image what came over me. We do hope you enjoy your stay here at Le Meurice; Here is your key."

Damon smirked as he accepted the golden key. As they were walking away, Elena asked him why she was called Mrs. Salvatore.

"She probably just assumed... considering the room I got us."

"Must be some room considering the way she was acting versus how she began acting. Did you get the honeymoon suite or something?"

"Or something," he answered as they entered the elevator detailed in design. "I don't think many people rent this room."

"Damon Salvatore. You got the most expensive room in the hotel, didn't you?"

"It's called the Belle Etoile Royal Suite. It's on the seventh floor. Speaking of which, here we are!"

They exited the elevator to find only one door on the entire floor.

"Damon, you spent too much on this room."

"Whattt? You haven't even seen it yet!"

"It's the only one on the floor. I know."

Damon placed the key in the door and pushed it open to reveal the most exquisite room he or Elena had ever seen. With it's wide open floor plan and huge rooms, it appeared to be a house more than a hotel. Even more glamorous than the lobby downstairs, the décor was inspired by mid 19th century design and French culture and landmarks. Huge windows throughout the suite opened up the space even more, if that is even possible.

Touring the suite, they make their way towards the bedroom, which upon opening the double french doors, they find the master bedroom which features a massive bed in the center underneath a midnight blue canopy. The golden colored walls complement the navy blue in the comforter. Walking through the bedroom, they enter a massively luxurious walk in closet and from there, the master bathroom. Made for a King or Queen, the pure marble bathroom took their breath away, even in it's impossibility. Featuring a grand whirlpool bath in the center, surrounding it is a sink for both Damon and Elena, a two person shower, and windows overlooking the terrace. Hanging over the door were fluffy white robes and slippers, compliments of the hotel.

Walking out onto the terrace, Elena gasps at the view. To the left is a straight view of the Louvre Museum. To the right, is essentially a view of all of Paris, including the Eiffel Tower as the focal point.

Damon glanced over at Elena, who was still rendered speechless by the room and view. "So... do you like it?"

"Do I _like _it? Are you _kidding _me? I LOVE it. Although, I was right, you did spend too much. By the way, how much _is _this suite? I mean there's just... no way..."

"$7200 a night."

"No."

He nodded. "mmhm"

"Damon! Why?"

"Elena! It's our one year anniversary. We have plenty of money. Let me spoil you."

"Fine. Just promise me no more expensive surprises."

"I'm not going to promise that, Elena. However, it will no longer be every three months. Yearly. You know we have to celebrate yearly anniversaries, right?"

"Okay, that seems fair. This is just stunning, Damon. I love you."

"I love you too, Elena."

They embrace and their lips touch, consumed in a passionate kiss with the Eiffel Tower directly behind them.

Later that day, Damon requested a car take them to Faubourg Saint-Honoré, the most famous shopping street in Paris, comparable to Beverly Hills' Rodeo Drive or Melrose Avenue. For hours, Damon and Elena spent time shopping in stores such as Dior, Chanel, Valentino, and Dolce et Gabbana. Nearing the end of the street, Elena smiled and pointed towards a building, finding humor in the name. They walked inside and the sales person welcomed them to Salvatore Ferragamo. They couldn't resist purchasing a few things from the store so Damon bought a wallet and sunglasses for himself and a handbag and pair of sunglasses for Elena. The total was a little over $4,000. Going back to the hotel, they each held bags from various couture designers, totaling over $30,000.

"So, I assume we're never going shopping again."

"Why would you assume that, Elena?"

She holds up a bag and her face has a "duh" expression on it.

"Oh, come on Elena. It's not like we have to spend hundreds of dollars a month at the grocery store. Why not splurge on the necessities in life?"

"Yes, Damon, you're right. The over $1000 you spent on yet another leather jacket at Dolce and Gabbana was most _definitely _a necessity. Your other three aren't enough."

"Oooh, sarcastic and feisty Elena. You know how I love when she comes out to play," he says, stealing a kiss from her.

Elena rolls her eyes and smiles. "The clothes are gorgeous Damon, thank you."

"Anything for you."

And that, is one of the most honest things Damon ever says.

Each day of their anniversary vacation, Damon and Elena do something different and every night they come back to their room and make love all night long.

The second and third day, they tour Paris, seeing The Louvre Museum, the Eiffel Tower, Notre Dame Cathedral, and the Arc de Triomphe.

The fourth day, they sit for a portrait as an artist paints them. They consider this their anniversary present from each other since paper is the typical one year gift.

On day five, they visit the Père Lachaise cemetery and see the grave sites of Jim Morrison, Oscar Wilde, Victor Hugo, and more of the over 300,000 graves.

On day six, they go on a boat tour of the Seine River. At night, Damon orders room service and they have dinner out on the terrace overlooking Paris.

On day seven, they spend all day at the hotel getting pampered at the spa, drinking at the bar, and eating at the restaurant.

By the time they were on the jet heading back home, they were both overjoyed and Elena was thrilled to have finally been to Paris, a place she had dreamed of going since she was a little girl.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: **KateLiz76: **I have a few smutty scenes in the story that I hope have satisfied you for now :) The reason I didn't stretch the vacation any more was because I am really anxious to get to the actual point of the story, which is where her "dream" comes in and so everything leading up to there is just background info, pretty much. Actually, this is the last chapter of background info, so yay! **VampGirl144: **Wow! I can't believe you thought that chapter was short. You must think my other ones are reallyyyy short lol because that one was actually the longest I've ever written. It was six pages in word. **Kou Shun'u**: Your reviews confuse me. I can't tell if you like the story or just want to criticize it. Oh well, thank all of you for reviewing! You're awesome! Please continue to feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. My name is teamkleap. Also, I'm considering starting a Vampire Diaries and Bones combined fansite so if you could let me know what you think of that too :)

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**

Back home, Damon held Elena's hand as they exited the jet.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Damon. _Another _surprise? This really isn't necessary."

"It's for me too though. So it doesn't count."

"You aren't taking me to Victoria's Secret are you?"

"... no."

"You didn't _buy _Victoria's Secret, did you?"

Damon laughs. "No, Elena. But that is an excellent idea."

In the car, Damon instructed the driver to go to 3920 West Falls Street in Mystic Falls.

"What's there?"

"You'll see."

Twenty minutes later, they pulled up and got out of the car.

"An empty lot?"

"Well, yeah, for now. The surprise is what's going to go _on _the lot."

"Oh my... you're building us a house, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm not. But someone is. Yes. They're starting to build tomorrow and there's a five month deadline."

"Is this because I told you about my dream?"

"Actually, no. I was a bit surprised actually when you told me about the house because I was already considering getting us one. You know, just in case Stefan decides to come back one day. I figured it would be best if we weren't there to rub it in."

"That's very sweet Damon."

"No no no, I am not _sweet. _ I did it to be selfish. I just want a house to myself and not have to share it with Stefan."

"If you say so."

"So... do you want to know what it'll look like inside?"

Damon reached in his pocket and pulled out a sheet of paper with a floor plan on it.

"It's going to be 4300 square feet and three floors."

He led Elena to the lot and pointed out where the driveway, garage, sidewalk, and front door were going to be.

"So when you first walk in there's a foyer with the most gorgeous hardwood floors and a huge chandelier right above your head. There's going to be a library to the left and an office to the right. Down the hall will head towards the kitchen, dining room, living room, a bathroom, and a spiral staircase. Upstairs there will be the master bedroom with a huge closet and bathroom along with two additional bedrooms and one other bathroom. We won't really need those bedrooms but I'm sure we can fill them with something... bags of blood maybe," Damon pauses to wink and Elena rolls her eyes. "There's also another staircase that leads to the third floor which is just a huge theater. It's going to be amazing. Oh! And around back, there will be a sun room that leads to a huge swimming pool and hot tub."

"Wow. Well it seems like you really have thought of everything."

"Yes, yes I have. Oh, and the house is going to be white brick. With some stone. And no fireplace. That's the last thing we need."

"Ha ha ha."

"Well it's true!"

"It sounds incredible, Damon.

Starting the next week, Damon and Elena would drive over to their new house and see the progress. By the fourth month, it was making great progress and actually looked like a house. Damon let Elena pick out everything that went inside, from the carpet to the counter tops, everything was her choice.

At the end of the fifth month, they began purchasing stuff for the house. Elena found it funny to go out and shop for furniture with Damon. It's not something you would think two vampires would do on a Saturday afternoon, and yet, there they were, looking at leather couches. Finally, after six months, the house was completely furnished and was move in ready.

On move in day, Elena and Damon had to transfer all their belongings from the Boarding house to the new one such as clothing and their blood supply. When they arrived to put their things in their closet, Elena was surprised to find it full with beautiful designer clothing, shoes, and handbags.

"Damon, what did you do?"

"Whatever do you mean, Elena?"

"Damon Salvatore, you know _exactly _what I am talking about. Where did all these clothes come from? There must be $100,000 worth of stuff in here."

"New house deserves only the nicest clothes, Elena Gilbert."

"Are you trying to tell me my clothes are ugly?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying these are... better."

"Mmhmm," she mumbles, starting to look over the clothes. Suddenly she stops and gasps.

"Elena, what is it?"

"The outfit I wore in my dream! This is it!"

"What? That isn't possible."

"I told you, Damon! It was **real**."

A worried look crossed over Damon's face because he had no idea what to do. There were no symptoms of memory loss and vampires can't get sick so he was at a complete loss. Not knowing what he could say, instead he closed the space between them and took her in his arms, squeezing her tight.

What seemed like hours later, Elena pulled away. "We better get the rest of the stuff inside and unpacked."

"Are you okay?"

"For now. Like you said, this could be just one huge coincidence."

"Yeah. That's probably what it was," Damon replied, not sounding as confident as he did in the past.

Once everything was moved into their new home and unpacked, Damon and Elena went up to the theater and relaxed, watching a movie, and drinking a glass of blood. It was almost as though their lives were completely normal.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: Okay, this is the chapter I've been waiting to write! This is where the story starts to make sense lol. Yay! I know it doesn't now. But you should **put your guesses in** :) Please continue to feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. My name is teamkleap. **Also, I'm considering starting a Vampire Diaries and Bones combined fansite so if you could let me know what you think of that too :)**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN:**

A few weeks after living in the house, Damon wakes up and rolls over, hoping to kiss Elena good morning. However, she wasn't there. Getting up, he begins looking around the house for her. Half an hour later, he determines she is no where inside the house. They were also fully stocked on blood so there was no reason for her to go hunting. Plus, if they had to hunt, they would've gone together. Where would she go early in the morning without telling him and without leaving a note?

Six hours later, at 3:00, Damon begins to worry. She has now been missing most of the day and hadn't even called him. He tried to call her with no luck. Her phone rang a few times and then went to voicemail. He wasn't sure what else he could do, so he began calling people. He called Caroline first, only because he didn't feel like talking to Bonnie. Caroline told him she didn't know where Elena was and as far as she knew, she didn't have anything to do that day. Matt and Alaric said the same thing. Finally, as a last resort, he decided to call Bonnie.

After the phone rang twice, he considered just hanging up. He could find Elena without Bonnie. This was most likely a waste of his time anyways. However, in the time he was contemplating hanging up, Bonnie answered.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"Well hello to you too, Bonnie. Listen, is Elena with you?"

"No, she isn't. Why?"

"No reason. Do you know if she had something to do today?"

"I don't think so. Seriously, Damon, what's with the twenty questions?"

"I haven't seen her all day. I can't seem to find her and she isn't answering her phone."

"And she isn't with Caroline? Maybe they went shopping or something."

"Nope. I called Caroline, Matt, and Alaric. None of them knows where she is."

"Hmm... when was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night when we went to bed. I woke up this morning and she was gone."

"I'll be right there."

Damon wasn't entirely sure why exactly Bonnie was coming over but he didn't have a chance to argue before she hung up. Ten minutes later, a knock came on the door.

He opened the door to Bonnie. "How do you even know where we live?"

"Elena told me. When you first came here. Nice place. Whatever. Let me see one of Elena's belongings."

Damon sped upstairs and grabbed Elena's hairbrush then ran back downstairs to give it to Bonnie, who was already taking stuff out of a bag she brought and arranging it in a circle around her. There appeared to be some kind of herb or plant and a few candles. He handed her the hairbrush.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to do a location spell."

"I didn't think those worked on vampires."

"I found one that did. Now go sit on the couch or something, I need to concentrate."

Damon did as he was told, only because he was worried about Elena and allowed Bonnie to do her witchy spell. He watched as each candle was lit and the herb was spread on top of the candles and around her in a circle. Then she took some hair out of the hairbrush and placed it on top of the herb and then placed that in one of the candles.

The delicious smell of the herb was not nearly strong enough to get rid of the burnt hair smell. Damon remained quiet though and watched as Bonnie appeared to go into some kind of trance. After around a minute, she fell back onto the floor, crying out in pain.

"NO! NO! NO!" she begins to scream.

Damon immediately rushes over to her and begins to shake her.

"Bonnie! BONNIE!"

Not responding, he goes into the kitchen and gets a ziploc bag and fills it with ice. Walking back into the living room, he finds Bonnie laying flat on her back, extremely still. He could hear her heartbeat though, beating rapidly, so this calmed his fears a little. The last thing he needed was to have to tell Elena he killed her best friend searching for her.

Picking her up, Damon carries Bonnie over to the couch and sits her up, placing the ice bag underneath her head to heal the wound. He watches her to make sure she doesn't lose consciousness or that her heart doesn't stop beating and finally around an hour later, she comes to.

"What happened?" she asks, groggily.

"That's what I would like to know. What DID happen?"

"I have no idea. I was doing that spell... to try to find Elena and then suddenly this power, or something, appeared to have come over me and attempted to stop me. I felt like I needed to protect Elena."

"Is she hurt?" Damon asked, worried.

"I have no idea, Damon. I'm sorry. I really am. I'm just as worried as you are. I'll help you find her."

"I doubt you're as worried as I am."

"Whatever."

"So where do we look?"

"Well, have you looked anywhere?"

"No. I just looked here. Then I called all of you. Then you showed up."

"Well, we should start looking at places she usually goes. She may have just forgotten her phone here or has it on silent. No need to worry unless we have to."

"Yeah," Damon replied, having a bad feeling that they wouldn't find her eating at The Grill.

Unfortunately, Damon was right. They went to The Grill, her old house, and all of her favorite stores to shop at, nothing. Damon even checked the woods with absolutely no luck.

"Your spell didn't tell you anything?"

"No."

"I thought it was a _location _spell."

"They aren't fool proof. And they only work if she's in Mystic Falls."

"You didn't think to tell me that TWO hours ago? Um, HELLO! If she isn't in Mystic Falls, what the hell have we accomplished by searching here?"

"I told you. It isn't foolproof. She could have been in Mystic Falls."

"Well apparently she isn't. So what are we going to do now?"

"There are some other spells I can try... but I need to be alone. You could go back home, see if there are any clues there. A sign of struggle, maybe."

"If there was any struggling, I would have heard it."

"Just do it."

"The Nike slogan, really? I prefer Adidas myself."

Bonnie just rolls her eyes and walks in the opposite direction. Meanwhile, Damon decides, on his own, not because of what Bonnie said, to go home and see if he could find out anything there.

Back at the house, he finds Elena's cell phone. Well, at least that explains why she wasn't answering it. Twenty five missed calls. He continued to look. He didn't find any signs of a struggle, nothing broken and nothing out of place. That came as no surprise.

The one suspicious thing he found was that the bedroom door furthest from their bedroom was closed. They always kept that open. Damon opened the door to find the window open. The curtains were blowing and as Damon got closer, he saw a piece of Elena's nightgown laying on the floor.

She was taken. What kind of person kidnaps a vampire? The only option was that she was kidnapped by an older vampire. How would he get her back? What did they want with Elena?

As Damon contemplates how bad the situation is, he goes downstairs to have a drink. Just as he puts the glass to his lips, the front door opens.

Damon immediately puts his glass down and rushes over to her. He places one of his hands on each side of her face and brushes his fingertips against her soft cheeks as he looks into her eyes, checking to make sure everything was okay.

"Elena, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she replied in a monotone.

"Where were you? You've been gone nearly ten hours!"

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed," she answered, again in a monotone.

Elena began to slowly walk to the staircase, clearly lagging. Damon picked her up and carried her upstairs, worried. Vampires were anything but slow. They also didn't run out of energy. Unless... vervain. Of course! He placed her in bed and rushed downstairs to get a few bags of blood.

When he arrived back upstairs, she had relaxed against the pillows but appeared to be a rag doll. It's like she hadn't had anything to drink in weeks. Damon was full of questions, but hopefully Elena would be able to answer them once she woke up. He fed her the blood bags, which she took, slowly, but they didn't appear to help. After downing five, he decided it was best to let her sleep. He climbed into bed beside her and was determined to watch her all night long. They would worry about what happened to her tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: You should **put your guesses in** :) Please continue to feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. My name is teamkleap. Also,** I'm considering starting a Vampire Diaries and Bones combined fansite so if you could let me know what you think of that too** :)

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN:**

Elena's eyes popped open suddenly and she sat up quickly. Glancing at the clock to her left, it was 7am. She usually wasn't up this early, so why was she so alert? Deciding to cuddle up next to Damon and fall back asleep, she turned to her right side. However, Damon wasn't there. That was odd. He was always there when she woke up.

Getting up, she began calling his name searching around the house. Where had he gone at seven am? After several minutes, she determined he was no where in the house. Not knowing what else to do, she decided to call Mr. Saltzman.

After four rings, he picks up. "What the hell, Damon? It's 7am. What do you want?"

"Sorry Mr. Saltzman. It's not Damon, it's Elena."

"Elena? What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, no, it's not me. It's Damon."

"Oh."

"Have you seen him, by chance?"

"No, why?"

"He isn't here. And there isn't anywhere he needs to go."

"Elena, are you okay?"

"Why do you keep asking that? I'm fine, it's Damon I'm worried about!"

"It's just that I received this same phone call from Damon yesterday about you."

"Really?"

"You don't remember anything?"

She pauses to think. "Actually, no. I hadn't really thought about it but I just remember getting home and Damon coming to check me for something and then I went to bed because I was so exhausted."

"But you're okay now?"

"Yeah! I feel perfect."

"Maybe you should call Bonnie. She may be able to help."

"Bonnie? She isn't exactly a fan of Damon's."

"Well she helped him yesterday. It may be worth a shot."

Elena was surprised but called Bonnie after she hung up with Mr. Saltzman.

"Elena?"

"Yeah Bonnie, it's me."

"Oh my God, you're back!"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Where were you?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"No. But, listen, Bonnie. I need your help."

"My help? With what?"

"Damon's missing. I woke up this morning and he was gone. I need you to do a spell to find him. I'm worried. He's always here when I wake up."

"Elena."

"No, Bonnie! _Please!_"

"Elena... it's not that. It's just... I tried yesterday, with you, and it didn't work. You came back after a few hours though, so maybe he will too. If he's not back by tonight, call me back and I'll try again, okay?"

"Okay."

They hung up and Elena started going around the house searching for something to do to kill time.

By the time 4:00 came around, she had written in her journal, cleaned the entire house, had several glasses to drink, and watched a movie in the theater. Now she was back to worrying. Not seeing Damon for nine hours worried her, and hurt her. She hadn't been away from him this much (besides yesterday apparently) since they started their relationship.

Just as Elena picked up the phone to call Bonnie back, the front door opened and Damon walked in. She immediately sped over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tight. He didn't respond to the hug though, which worried Elena. She pulled back. "I was so worried! Where were you? Are you okay?"

"I'm tired," he responded in a monotone. "I'm going to bed."

It was before 5:00 but Elena noticed he was looking weak so she held his hand and lead him upstairs to their bedroom then rushed back downstairs to get some blood bags. Damon drank all six of them but still appeared weak. Wanting him to feel better, Elena laid next to him on the bed and watched him sleep. She felt good as new today and she was sure he would tomorrow.

As Elena placed her head on Damon's stomach and fell asleep, she didn't notice there was someone standing outside the house watching them.

"Everything is going according to plan," they said quietly to themselves.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: So... anything making sense? lol Please continue to feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Follow me on twitter :] I tend to talk about vampire diaries and this story a lot. My name is teamkleap. Also,** I'm considering starting a Vampire Diaries and Bones combined fansite so if you could let me know what you think of that too** :)

**CHAPTER NINETEEN:**

- 18 weeks later -

When Elena woke up the next morning, the first thing she saw was unfamiliar surroundings. Looking around, she couldn't find anything in her bedroom that she recognized.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember was falling asleep after reading Damon's note," Elena thought.

Suddenly remembering, Elena decided to check underneath her pillow to see if the note was where she left it the night before. It was there; The only difference being it no longer looked newly written, it now had an sense of age as if it had been underneath that pillow for years.

"Weird."

Finally awake enough to observe her surroundings, Elena noticed the room she was in was oddly similar to both a room in the boarding house and her house. It was big and spacious, with early 1900s detailing but also had a touch of a country homey feel. Deciding to get out of the queen size bed, Elena noticed for the first time what she was wearing: a black, lace trimmed teddy.

Elena's thoughts instantly went into overdrive. "What the hell? I can somewhat understand waking up in a room I don't recognize; It's not like it hasn't happened before. However, I know for a fact this is not what I went to sleep in. I don't even own this."

Instantly becoming very aware that someone else changed her clothes and put her in this made Elena's stomach turn. She began to think of all the various scenarios that could have possibly happened this time. Had she been kidnapped by a vampire? Was it someone Katherine knew? Stefan? Damon? Was she in danger? What did they want with her? And why would they take the time to remove the note from Damon from underneath her pillow at home and replace it here? None of this made any sense. She didn't appear to be hurt in any way, but she was extremely hungry. How long had it been since she'd last eaten? It felt like weeks.

There was a sudden scent in the air that smelled delicious and Elena wondered if whoever had kidnapped her had made breakfast (which seemed crazy, and yet, she could smell it). Not having many other options at the moment, she decided to go with it. Seeing double doors on the opposite side of the bedroom, she opened them to find the biggest, most fabulous closet she had ever seen in her entire life.

Stepping inside the closet made Elena feel the way she did before her parents died and she loved nothing more than shopping for beautiful designer clothes, shoes, and handbags. This is what she imagined Heaven looked like, all white with a faint glow. Each side of the closet was lined with gorgeous clothes, sorted by color, so it looked like a rainbow. In the center stood a full length mirror and a little further down there was a rotating stand with a glass top and glass drawers. Seeing a remote control on top, Elena grabbed it and pressed the stop button. Glancing inside, she couldn't believe what she saw. There must have been a half million dollars worth of diamonds, pearls, and various gemstones inside. She didn't dare touch any, but couldn't resist staring for a few minutes. Finally pulling herself away from the jewelry, Elena continued to the back of the closet where the entire left side was lined with beautiful handbags and the right side was full of shoes. Just in a glance, she noticed Louis Vuitton, Gucci, Prada, Chanel, and Manolo Blahnik labels.

Becoming anxious to go downstairs where she was now certain now harm, but a delicious breakfast awaited her, Elena chose a few items from the closet, sans jewelry, and got dressed. Being as hungry as she was, she didn't bother with makeup.

Ten minutes later, Elena emerged from the closet and exited the bedroom to head to the kitchen. The house was quite large and was decorated much like the bedroom but had a definite masculine feel mixed in with the feminine that looked like something Elena would love for herself. If not for the strong, delicious smell coming from the kitchen, Elena wasn't sure she would have been able to find the kitchen until an hour later. Luckily, the scent drew her in and she soon walked into the lavish marble floored room, shocked at what she saw.

"Hello, Elena. It's about time you got up. Sleepyhead. Did you sleep well?"

"Damon?"

"Yesss..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Is there somewhere else I need to be?"

"How would I know?"

"Ummm... okay. Well, since I'm home, I think I'll just stay here, if that's okay with you," he replied with his signature smirk.

Elena begins thinking to herself, "So Damon lives here. That makes sense, with all the lavish designs and expensive items. What am I doing here though? And where's Stefan?" She realizes she must have taken too long to respond because when she looked at Damon, he had a blank stare on his face as if asking her what was going on.

"I should go," she decided to say, flustered and slightly embarrassed to be in Damon's home.

"Now? I didn't think you were going shopping until later. Sit down, have some breakfast. Unless... did I do something? Are you upset with me? Is that why you're in such a hurry to leave?"

If Elena was confused before, she had no idea what she was now. How would Damon know anything about her shopping habits? Why was he worried about whether or not she was upset with him?

"What?"

"Elena. Sit," Damon says, pointing to an empty bar-stool. "Is everything okay? Are you feeling alright?" he continues, sliding a wine glass filled with blood over to her.

"Blood?"

"Yess... of course. What else would you prefer?"

"OMG YOU TURNED ME."

"Elena, you're really beginning to scare me now. Me turning you is kind of old news now. Why do you sound so surprised? And why do you sound angry with me? Please, Elena, talk to me."

"When I woke up today, I didn't know where I was."

"What?"

"I don't recognize this house, Damon. I don't know why you're here. I don't know why I'm here. I don't remember ever being turned."

He looked at her, an expression of shock and horror on his handsome face. "Elena, we live here. We moved here about six months ago from the boarding house where we lived together for over a year. We've been together for two years. After dating for 6 months, we started to discuss the topic of you turning. Two months later, it was done. You really don't remember any of this?"

She begins to cry. "No."

Damon walks over to Elena as she stands up and he pulls her into his arms. "It's going to be okay, Elena. We'll figure this out together," he speaks softly to try to comfort her then kisses her on the forehead. "I love you, we'll figure this out, I swear."

"I know, Damon. I love you too," she replied, without knowing exactly why the words came so naturally to her.

Damon leans down to gently kiss her forehead once again and then places a soft peck on her lips before everything went black.

"ELENA! ELENA!Damon yells, attempting to wake her.

He kissed her, and then she just passed out. She knew she was going to lose her memory and he hoped it wasn't true but it appears she was right. Not knowing what else to do, he picked her up and placed her in the car and drove to the hospital.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: I am SOOO sorry it has taken me soooo long to update this. I hadn't been getting any reviews and my motivation kind of got away from me for a while but then I got some amazing ones and got inspired! I hope this chapter does the trick :) Please continue to feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

A/N 2: Also, I have decided to start the fan site and already have as a matter of fact. It isn't published yet, but it will be (fairly) soon. Here is the link to our facebook so you should like it :) Obviously the URL starts with facebook and then a / and then pages / Bones-The-Vampire-Diaries-Fansite / 129383313779961 ? v = wall (Be sure to remove all the spaces) I hope that works, but if it doesn't, just search for that name because there's only one haha.

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**

Damon didn't waste any time, driving over 100mph to get to the hospital before pulling up to the emergency room door. He rushed inside with Elena and demanded someone look at her. The commotion he caused upon entering the building resulted in several people turning to look at him in awe, only irritating him further.

Finally, an attending nurse came up to him.

"What's wrong sir?"

"WHAT'S WRONG? My girlfriend passed out. See? Right here. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG," he yells at the redhead.

The nurse looked terrified as she began to stutter, saying she would immediately get a doctor. As she walked away, Damon cursed beneath his breath, tempted to compel her, but decided it wasn't worth his time. He had to focus on what was wrong with Elena.

Less than a minute later, Damon was happy to see a doctor heading his way.

"Hello. My name is James Dunn. I'm the chief here; what seems to be the problem sir?"

Holding back his rage at stating the obvious, Damon decided instead to explain from the beginning; well, almost.

"I have no idea. About an hour ago I was in our kitchen making breakfast when she came downstairs, surprised to see me. She couldn't remember anything about our relationship and we've been together for over two years. I comforted her and then she just passed out."

"Is there a family history of memory loss or anything?"

"Her aunt died a couple of years ago from a brain aneurism but it's not possible."

"We will check just to make sure."

The doctor motioned for someone to come over to take Elena to a room and in the meantime, it dawned on Damon that Doctor Dunn would be doing a number of tests on Elena. He would likely take and test her blood, he would check her heartbeat, and this was not good.

"Sir, I just remembered something. Do you mind if we step inside a room to discuss this in privacy?"

"Of course. Here, I'll show you to her room and then we will be performing some tests."

Once inside room 214A, Damon placed his hands on the doctor's shoulders, causing him to lift his eyebrows in concern.

"W-w-what are you doing?"

Damon looked into his eyes and stated: "You are not going to remember this. Once me and my girlfriend leave this hospital, you will not know who we were. You will perform all tests as usual but will report any findings to me and me alone. When we leave, you will also destroy all files of anything you perform today. You will not freak out about anything you find and you are not to ask any questions about it. Do you understand?"

"I understand," the man replies in a monotone voice.

Damon stands by and watches as the doctor checks her nonexistent heartbeat and doesn't move a muscle. The nurses had hooked her up to some machines supplying her with an unknown medicine. Damon knew it wasn't doing any good but he couldn't say anything. He watched as the doctor put a needle in Elena to take her blood.

"Is it supposed to take that long?" he asked the doctor after several minutes went by and not even a vial was full yet.

"No. This is very odd," he replied, continuing to take blood.

Damon didn't say anything else and waited for the doctor to finish. It was around twenty minutes later when the doctor had several vials of Elena's blood and went to check it.

While he was gone, Damon walked over to Elena's bed and placed his hand in hers, squeezing it slightly. "We'll figure this out, baby. I promise. I refuse to let you go." He continued whispering words of love to her for half an hour before the door finally opened.

"Did you figure out what is wrong with her?" Damon questions him.

"Sir, I think you need to sit down."

Damon did not get scared often, but a doctor telling him he had to sit down, well that scared him. He obliged and the doctor took a seat across from him.

"First of all, I would like to go over the results of the blood test with you. Then I would like to discuss what I think is wrong with her. And then I have something else to tell you also."

"... Okay."

"Her blood is extremely unique. It has over one hundred times the amount of proteins that a normal human does. Also, and I have to admit, this completely astounds me, but she has zero red blood cells. None. At all. Without red blood cells, oxygen is not able to pass through the body. She shouldn't even be living. I have no clue what to think of that. Her white blood cell count is completely normal though. As far as what is wrong with her.. this is also quite odd. When I was taking her blood, it seemed unusually slow, as if the body was fighting giving it away. It also seemed very thin. With all the extra proteins in the blood, I believe it causes her to need more of it than an average human. As soon as I finish in here with you, I will bring in a few blood bags for a transfusion. Before I go though, there is one more thing I need to tell you."

The doctor paused for a second.

"Well, what is it?" Damon asked impatiently.

"Congratulations, sir, you're going to be a father!" the doctor exclaimed, holding out his hand for Damon to shake.

Instead, Damon just stared at it, turning more pale than usual, if that were even possible.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your girlfriend is pregnant sir, you're going to be a father!"

Damon continues to stare at the doctor as if he's completely out of his mind. "That's not possible."

"I assure you sir, it is. Birth control is not 100% effective."

"Ours is. We are both infertile."

"Well then sir, I suggest you praise God, because you have been given a miracle."

Damon continued to stare at the man like he had lost his mind until the doctor finally got up and left the room. He returned around five minutes later with three blood bags. Their sweet aroma filled the room and Damon's mouth began to water.

"Thank you," Damon told the doctor as he hooked up the blood bags, unknowing that Damon would be taking them down as soon as he left the room. "I can take it from here," he told him.

Compelled, the doctor left the room. Damon immediately shut the door and removed the blood bags from the cart, punching a hole in one and placing it at Elena's lips. She didn't respond at first so he opened her mouth slightly and poured a tablespoon or so of blood inside. After a few moments, she swallowed and her tongue reached out to lick her lips. Damon continued to pour blood in her mouth, overjoyed this was working, although feeling stupid he hadn't tried this in the first place.

After the second bag, Elena's eyes began to flutter open and she grabbed the bag to hold herself. Damon didn't think he had ever been this happy in all of his years of existing. She quickly drank the second and third bags before stopping and sitting up.

"Damon? What happened?"

"Elena, do you remember me?"

"Come on Damon, I thought you were a little more cocky than that. Of course I remember you. How could I not? Now can you please tell me what I'm doing at the hospital?"

"What _happened _Elena, is that you scared the hell out of me. Do you not remember this morning?"

"No. The last thing I remember, we went to bed last night. Why? What happened? What's going on Damon?"

"Elena you were right. Everything you told me, about you losing your memory. About what you said, about what I said; it all happened today. You passed out, so I took you here and compelled the doctor. Your blood is actually quite interesting. I've never had mine taken so it's cool to find out what it's like."

He explains her blood as the doctor did, causing Elena to smile and look surprised at several points. "I'm supposed to be dead, hm? Isn't that just a coincidence?" They both chuckle lightly, happy the mood of the room raised dramatically.

"Elena, there was one more thing."

"Yes?"

"You're... ummmm..."

"I'm _what_, Damon?"

"Elena, you're pregnant."

Elena then gave Damon the exact look he gave the doctor upon hearing the news.

"But Damon we're... we... that's not possible!"

"I know. He said it could be one of the reasons you lost your memory. How do you feel?"

"I feel... good. I think. I mean, I had already accepted the fact that I would never have a biological child. It just doesn't seem real. But I'm happy. I'm really happy. But, Damon, what are we going to do with a _baby_?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better. What do you say we get out of this place and go home? Because I have no idea what we're going to do. But we'll figure it out; I promise."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: Oh, reviewers, you are soooo amazing :) It made me smile to read all of them. Please continue to feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

Responses to reviews:

**DamonFTW – **This chapter helps to explain the "how" although I feel that's pretty obvious (lol) but the when is also important, which is what you find out in this chapter. Basically, she blacked out and lost her memory as a side effect of whatever happened to her to cause her to get pregnant and the pregnancy itself. You'll find out who the people with the plan were... but not right now. ;) They are directly related to what happened to Damon & Elena when they disappeared for the day. And no, I have not decided on the sex of the baby yet. I shall take a mini Damon into consideration though ;) Ah, you assume Stefan will be back. I guess you'll have to wait and see.

**Autrey R – **See above :)

**Jessica – **I was SO touched by your review. You were the one who actually motivated me to write even more, so thank you. You will probably notice, I named the doctor after you.

A/N 2: I make Delena videos too. Add me on YouTube user / KristinLeAnn2 :)

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: **

_Flashback – The day after Damon went missing. _

The sunlight was barely coming in through the windows when Damon and Elena each opened their eyes. For the first time in two days, they were waking up next to each other. Facing each other, they gazed in each others eyes; words were not needed in this moment. Their cool bodies warmed in the arms of their lover as minutes passed. Feeling the need to be closer, Elena leaned forward and gave Damon a gentle and loving peck on the lips then pulls away. Temptation taking over, Damon captures her lips once again as he covers her body with his. Passion completely consumes both of them as the kiss becomes more heated; mouth to mouth, tongue to tongue, body to body.

Damon hesitantly removed his lips from Elena's only to remove her restricting black nightgown. There was a sense of urgency in everything he did. The one second it took him to remove the nightgown was too long. In a voice that would be incomprehensible to a human, he whispered "I love you" before capturing her lips once again. They were intoxicated with the taste of the other, never wanting this moment to end.

Elena placed her hands on his firm and muscular chest and forcefully pushed, flipping him onto his back. Straddling him, she grazed her lips over his face and chest, leaving gentle kisses along the way. Slowly torturing him, she ran her fingernails down his chest, stopping to run her tongue around his belly button before gripping his hips with her soft hands, pulling his briefs off. His member was long and erect which made her giddy with anticipation. She smirked, which made him smile in return, thinking about how she got that from him before grasping his length and pumping it in her hands quickly. Hearing him moan her name only encouraged her more as she removed her hands and replaced them with her lips. She teases him with her tongue at first, eliciting a gasp from him before taking him completely into her mouth. Having done this many times, she no longer had difficulty with his size. Damon gasped and moaned Elena's name, lifting his hips up, unable to constrain himself.

Breathing heavily, he was barely to get out a "Please Elena."

Ready for him, she removes her mouth, licking his head on the way out before sliding herself onto him, gasping in response to the feeling. As she began to move slowly, he leaned forward to bring her nipples into his mouth, making her gasp and go faster. Never wanting the feeling to go away, Elena begins to slow down once again as Damon removes his tongue from her breasts and kisses her passionately.

"Elena, dear, please go faster. I'm almost there; I want to cum inside you. Please."

She obliges, going quickly until euphoria meets them both causing them to scream in pleasure, thankful no one was around for miles.

"I love you Elena," Damon tells her as he slides out of her and holds her close.

"I love you too Damon."

Exhausted from their lovemaking, they fall back asleep holding on to one another, unaware of the spy walking away to report their success. It would only be a matter of time now.

_End Flashback _

"Elena, are you almost ready?" Damon calls upstairs to Elena as he waits patiently by the door.

"_Yes _Damon, I'll be right down. I don't even see the point of this appointment. Why are we going again?"

"Well, Elena, we are going to make sure the good doc over at the hospital wasn't tripping on acid when he told us we were pregnant. Plus, the first appointment is all about how healthy the baby is, the strength of the heartbeat, etc etc.."

"Oh my God, Damon! What if the fetus doesn't have a heartbeat?"

"Elena, I'm sure our baby will be fine."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. We are both vampires. Isn't it likely that our baby will be one too?"

"Well it's not supposed to be possible at all, so who knows?"

"Okay, I'm ready," she says, walking down the steps with her dark hair in a ponytail and a pair of denim shorts and a black t shirt gathered with a tie.

"Great. Let's go. Are you wearing my John Varvatos?"

"Yes. It's soft... and plus, it smells like you."

Damon smiles and places a soft kiss on her left cheek.

Holding hands, they walk into the OBGYN office to check in. The waiting room was more full than usual and most of them turned to look at the attractive couple that just walked in. Elena noticed a few gave them dirty looks, no doubt because she looked considerably younger than Damon. Although no longer a teenager, she could easily pass as one whereas Damon looked to be in his mid to upper twenties, possibly even lower thirties. She smiled at the thought, if only these people knew how much older he was.

After being in the waiting room ten minutes, they were called back to see the doctor. Damon held Elena's hand as Doctor Jessica Montona performed the physical tests and asked questions about their family history, health problems, etc, which they responded none, of course. Elena compelled the doctor not to take any blood, as they didn't want to deal with that today. Instead, she submitted a urine sample to confirm pregnancy.

After performing all the tests, Dr. Montona asked Damon and Elena to meet her in her office to discuss things.

"Please, sit down Mr. and Mrs..."

"Salvatore and Gilbert, respectively," Damon responded.

The doctor glanced down, noticing for the first time the lack of wedding rings on their fingers and nodded. "Of course. Well Miss Gilbert, you are indeed pregnant. It is interesting you found out so early though."

"What do you mean?" Elena questioned.

"You are only two weeks into gestation. Many women do not find out until an average of seven to eight weeks."

Damon and Elena glanced at each other, wondering how it could be possible. After all, it was three weeks ago that they first found out they were pregnant. According to this doctor, she wasn't even pregnant then. Overall though, the appointment went well. Elena was told the heartbeat was strong and that she should begin taking prenatal vitamins. They made an appointment to come back in six weeks. With the good news, Damon and Elena left the doctor's office more confused than when they came in.

On the way home, they discussed the odd appointment.

"Damon, why do you think the baby is only two weeks along when we have known for three? And why does it have a heartbeat? How is that even possible? This is just too weird."

"I have no idea Elena. It has completely thrown me off but I'll figure it out, we'll figure it out. As soon as we get home I'm going to start doing some research. Maybe it's possible another vampire has had a baby and could shed a light on this whole situation."

"If a vampire had a baby, wouldn't you know about it though?"

"Geez, Elena, I haven't slept with that many people."

"Ha ha ha. I just meant, that would be pretty extraordinary and it seems like word would get around and you would've heard about it."

"True, but we have to hope for the best. It's not like we have a lot of other options here."

"That makes sense. I'm just worried about the baby."

"I know you are."

As promised, as soon as they arrived back at home, Damon immediately got on the computer and began doing his research. Elena was exhausted so she took a nap while he attempted to find out anything he could. Two and a half hours later, she came downstairs to find him in the same spot she left him in, computer still in lap.

"Anything?"

His tone was melancholy as he responded "No."

"So, we're the first vampire couple ever to conceive a baby?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe? You just said..."

"It's not like we have a website, Elena. I've met a lot of people over the years. I can try to get in touch with some of them, see if they know or have heard anything. I can leave tomorrow morning."

"I'm not going with you?"

"I would feel a lot better knowing you were here safe. I'll bring back any information and won't be gone longer than two to three days, I promise."

The next morning, Elena woke up to find Damon laying beside her, staring at her.

"What is it?"

"You just look beautiful, that's all."

"You're just saying that because you're about to leave me for two days."

"No, I'm saying that because it's true.. and you're having my child...and I love you."

"You better watch out Damon, act like that and people may start to think you're human."

"Oh, my dear, sweet Elena. Don't you know you brought out my humanity years ago?"

They make love before Damon leaves her for his research trip, in hopes of finding out something, anything, to help make sense of this.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: I love your reviews! They are so amazing. I am getting really excited because I'm finally getting to the point of this story (lol). This chapter should help to explain some things, but will also leave you guessing even more :D Please continue to feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

Responses to reviews:

**Autrey r – **Another awesome review! I really appreciate that. Although, I read your review aloud to my parents and now they want to read the story hahah. But really, thank you.

**Sdk09 – **So yeah, you can probably make an inference from this chapter but who knows if you're right or not ;) You'll find out why **** wants them to have a baby soon though.

**Dom0 – **So you find out in this chapter what makes them fertile – yay! Enjoy :)

A/N 2: I made a HUGE mistake in the last chapter regarding the gestation so I fixed that if you want to reread. It was my bad and I have nooo idea why I typed that. I blame it on exhaustion :)

A/N 3: I make Delena videos too. Add me on YouTube user / KristinLeAnn2 :)

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Two days and two nights passed and Damon still had not returned from his research trip. He had called twice: once from Texas and once from California. Elena laughed to herself thinking of Damon at either of these places. He wouldn't tell her anything on the phone and told her he would see her soon and they would talk. It was now twelve hours after his last phone call, 3am, and Elena couldn't sleep.

She grabbed her diary and a glass of blood and walked downstairs. Sitting down on the bench by the bay window, she opened her diary and began to write. Suddenly, it occurred to her that she was going to have to tell people she was pregnant. She recalled having to tell people that she started dating Damon and then decided to move in with him, but this is not something she ever thought she'd have to say. Although her friends had been supportive lately, she knew most of them never expected her and Damon to last this long. As she finished writing about the feelings she had towards telling everyone, she wished Damon would come walking through the door, but he didn't. Still not being able to sleep, she decided to begin a list of baby names. What do you name a baby conceived by two vampires that could possibly be a vampire itself? She just began writing any names that she liked that came to her mind. Two hours later, she looked over her list.

Boy: Damon, Evan, Ian, Joshua, Pacey, Jacques, Edward, Ty and William.

Girl: Abbeylynn, Coralee, Nina, Skye, Karina, Constance, Mackenzie, Jaime, and Hallie.

Looking back over her list, Elena crossed out "Damon" as an option for a boy. After all, she was pretty sure Damon would have some objection to no longer being the one and only Damon Salvatore. That got her thinking about something else. Would their baby's last name be Salvatore? After all, she and Damon weren't married. She hadn't really thought about that before. She and Damon had already planned to spend the rest of eternity together, but she was always taught to get married, then have children. Did she even want to get married? This lack of sleep was clearly getting to Elena so she closed her diary and made her way back upstairs. It may be 5:30 in the morning, but she wanted to at least attempt to get a few hours of sleep.

The next thing she knew, Elena felt soft lips against her own, causing her eyes to pop open.

"Why hello Sleeping Beauty," Damon greeted her.

"Damon! You're home!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Let's go downstairs. I'll get us something to drink and tell you what I found out."

Five minutes later, Damon and Elena were sipping their drinks on the couch.

"So what did you find out?" Elena questioned.

"For a while, everyone I asked seemed as shocked as we did finding out about the pregnancy. Then, I met up with this woman in California. She was a vampire, of course, and has been for over two hundred years. She says that around a hundred years ago, she was contacted by someone wondering if she wanted to have a child. Jocie, that was her name, jumped on the opportunity, having been in a serious relationship for over a hundred years and had always wanted to bear a child. She met up with the woman and..."

"Did she say who she was? What did she look like? What was her name?"

"She said the woman was very beautiful. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and her name was Annalisa."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So she met up with Annalisa and she gave her some kind of injection and then put her to sleep for twelve hours. She said when she woke up, she couldn't remember anything but Annalisa assured her everything would be okay. She went back home and the next day, her boyfriend had the same thing done to him. Jocie said the day after her boyfriend had his procedure done, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It was like they were compelled or something."

"Well that sounds familiar."

"Exactly. It gets even more strange. A few weeks after this, Jocie loses her memory and passes out."

"Oh my God. She was pregnant."

"Yep. Except when they found out, they were ecstatic since they weren't really expecting it to work. And now it gets even more odd... they noticed the baby was growing extremely slowly. They visited the doctor on a regular basis and noticed a pattern. By the six month, the doctor swore she was only three months into the pregnancy. They contacted Annalisa, who assured them this was normal." Damon pauses before continuing in a solemn tone, "It wasn't normal for long though. After being pregnant eight months, Jocie and her boyfriend broke up. A few days after that, Jocie lost the baby. After telling Annalisa, she informed her that only true soul mates will be able to succeed in having a child."

"Wow. Did she ever see Annalisa again?"

"Nope. And I asked if she possibly had a picture of her, hoping I would be able to ask around to see if anyone recognized her, but she said after losing the baby, she got rid of everything regarding the experiment."

"Damon?"

"Yes, Elena?"

"Do you believe we're soul mates?"

"There is absolutely no doubt in my mind."

Elena smiles and leans over, placing her head on Damon's shoulder. He strokes her hair and they sit there just like this for what seems like hours.

"I made a list of baby names," Elena told him without moving.

"Let's hear 'em."

Elena began to tell Damon the names but he interrupts her when she gets to Edward.

"I am NOT naming my kid after some pansy glittering fake vampire or anyone else in Twilight as a matter of fact."

"Don't worry. NOTHING resembling Isobel is on this list. But I guess that means I need to cross off Jacob, Charlie, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Renesmee," Elena says seriously. Glancing at the shocked expression on Damon's face, she can't resist but to bust out in laughter. "What? I'm _kidding. _Jeez."

"You better be kidding. What's wrong with some good Italian names? Like.. Dante for a boy because it means lasting and Valentina or Valentia which means brave for a girl?"

"I'll think about it. We have plenty of time. Especially if I'm going to be pregnant for eighteen months," Elena says, frowning a little at the thought. Most women hated the nine months. She couldn't imagine twice that.

"You're going to be great, Elena. Trust me. I'm never going to leave your side."

Around six weeks later, Elena and Damon were once again leaving the OBGYN office after their appointment. At this appointment, the soon to be fetus appeared to be at four weeks gestation. The doctors were concerned but Damon compelled them not to be. Much like at the first appointment, they are unable to determine anything other than the fact that she is indeed pregnant. Jessica informs them that at this point, all she can tell them is that the fertilized egg is now split into two parts - one which will become their baby and the other, the umbilical cord. The appointment was fairly short and they were in and out in under twenty minutes.

Arriving back at home, they go up to the front door to find a piece of notebook paper. They read it and gasp. Written in calligraphy is:

Your baby is in danger. It isn't supposed to exist. Abort it before it's too late.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Vampire Diaries books or TV show. Do you think if I saved enough money I could own a little, TINY part? Who would like to donate? ;)

A/N: I loved writing this chapter. You'll see why. :) Please continue to feed my muse by reviewing! Reviews = chocolate (her favorite!)

Responses to reviews:

**TheOrganizedChaos – **William was actually from The X Files. (Miracle child). That's a funny coincidence though :)

**Dom0 – **The pregnancy will only go through if two people are soul mates. That's why it failed the last time, because the woman and her boyfriend weren't. Do you think Elena and Damon are? I hope so :) And so does the person or people who did this to them. And Thank You :) I actually love Twilight, but Damon hates it, so it's fun to write lines like that.

A/N 3: I make Delena videos too. Add me on YouTube user / KristinLeAnn2 :)

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Damon brushed the underside of his fingers along Elena's cheek to wipe off the tear drops. "Elena, everything is going to be okay. Shhh... it's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to our baby. Trust me."

"I-I-I d-d-do b-b-but..."

"No but's Elena. We don't even know the validity of this letter."

"No one even knows we're pregnant though. This person does. It has to be true."

"Elena, dear, have you forgotten how I went across the United States recently? No one in Virginia knows we are, but I hit a lot of other states. I think the best thing to do right now would be to just forget about this letter. You haven't hung out with Caroline or Bonnie lately, why don't you call them up and ask them if they want to go shopping."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Never."

If Elena's heart could still beat, it would be racing in this moment. She started to think about marrying Damon and having his child, but didn't bring it up. Although she was positive he loved her more than anything, she wasn't sure he ever wanted to get married and didn't want to scare him off, as silly as that sounded in her head.

"Damon, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her with a clueless expression until she continued talking.

"Am I supposed to tell Caroline and Bonnie?"

"Do you want to?"

She pauses to think for a moment before saying "I don't think so. Not yet."

"Then don't. You may know that you've been pregnant for twelve weeks, but to the rest of the world, it's only been four weeks."

"If I'm three times farther along than the baby is developing, does that mean I'm going to be pregnant for twenty seven months?"

"It seems that way. You'll probably start showing at around 36 weeks. Although, since you're so thin, it may be even longer. Basically, what I'm saying is, you have plenty of time to wait to tell your friends. I want you to be absolutely sure, especially when you tell Bonnie. We may all be getting along now, but I somehow think she wouldn't be too happy."

"Okay. Good point."

Elena calls her two best friends and they agree to meet at Mystic Falls mall in twenty minutes. Just as Elena is about to open the door to leave, she hears Damon calling her name. In the next second, he is beside her.

"Yes..."

"Don't touch Bonnie. Don't let her hug you or anything, okay?"

"Why not?"

"I may make fun of her inability to perform spells, but I have no doubt, she will sense a fetus growing inside you. So be careful around her, okay?"

"Oooh. Yeah. Thank you. I'll be careful, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too Elena, have fun," he says kissing her goodbye.

Elena returned that evening with six shopping bags. She had to admit, Damon had a great idea and she was happy to have spent that time with her friends.

That night as Elena was laying next to Damon, she considered asking him about the marriage thing, but once again decided against it. Instead, she placed her head on his chest and whispered "I love you, goodnight," then drifted off to sleep.

Two weeks passed, and although Elena thought of it quite often, she never mentioned wanting to get married to Damon. She dreamed of it often though and sometimes wondered if Damon could hear her.

It was Sunday and Elena could feel the sunlight hitting her cool cheeks. Opening her eyes to wake up Damon, she saw he wasn't in bed. She would always wake up before him so of course, she thought the worst. She started to call for him, but received no response. She quickly made her way through every room in the house, finding no sign of Damon whatsoever. Deciding to go out to look for him, she made her way back to their bedroom to get dressed. Upon entering the room, this time she saw a note lying on his side of the bed.

_Elena, I hope you didn't freak out when you woke up and I wasn't there. I'm so sorry to have done that to you but I didn't want to wake you. Meet me at the park; I have a surprise for you. _

Placing the note back on the bed, she smiled. This was so like Damon. Going to her closet, she got dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a black vintage t shirt. She quickly brushed her long hair and put on some makeup before heading to the park.

Arriving at the park, Elena realized she had only been here once, when she and Damon first moved to this town. She had told him it was one of her favorite places now. Did he remember?

Elena knew Damon was most likely near the waterfall so she headed that way. Seconds later, she found him, looking dashing in a black suit, holding his hands behind his back. The waterfall in the background was absolutely gorgeous. She walked up to where Damon was standing and they embraced. She laid her head on his shoulders and squeezed tighter, silently wishing someone was around to take a photograph.

Suddenly, as if her wish came true, she saw a flash. Removing her head from Damon's shoulder, she turned to see there was indeed a photographer.

"Um, Damon?"

"I hired him. I remember how much you loved this spot when we first moved here so I wanted to get some pictures of us here, for our home."

"That was incredibly sweet, Damon," she told him, leaning forward to place a kiss on his cheek and then his lips.

"Oh Elena," he started, holding her face in his hands and gently rubbing his fingers along her cheeks. "I adore you."

Elena smiled and opened her mouth to say something but Damon continued talking.

"I know I haven't always been a good guy, but you've always stood by me, no matter what. We've been through so much together. Now we're having a child together. You have made me a better man, Elena, and I love you so much for that. I would do anything for you. If I could get a star from the sky, I would. There's only one thing in this world that would make me happier."

Elena looked at him questionably and he glanced up. Doing the same, Elena saw a balloon carrying a small basket float down into Damon's hands.

She gasped when Damon got down on one knee. Unwrapping the basket, he pulled out a blue box with the most beautiful words Elena had ever seen on it "TIFFANY & CO." He then opened the blue box to remove a ring box. Opening it, Elena couldn't help but stare in wonder. It was the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen in her entire life. It appeared to be inspired by the early 1900s. The huge 2.7 carat diamond in the center was enough to take her breath away. It also had diamonds cushioning the focal one and along the white gold band as well. Glancing at the beauty even closer, she noticed it had two layers of diamonds where the center stone was set.

Still staring at the ring, Elena barely realized Damon had begun speaking again.

"Elena Rose Gilbert, would you do the immense honor of making me the happiest vampire in history and marry me?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she chanted. Squealing, she jumped into Damon's arms and began showering kisses all over his face.

Jumping down, she quickly held out her hand. He reached for it and placed a soft kiss on it like a gentleman before finally sliding the ring onto her ring finger.

"Am I able to take the promise ring off?"

"Yes. I had this one spelled too."

"By Bonnie?"

Damon laughs. "No, definitely _not _Bonnie. Believe it or not, I'm not the only vampire to know that Tiffany's is the best. A witch there spelled it for you."

This time it was Elena that laughed.

"What?"

"It's just hard to imagine a vampire walking into a Tiffany's, getting an engagement ring, and then having a witch there spell it for him. I mean... a witch... at Tiffany's," she laughs more.

Damon grabs Elena's hand and squeezes it lovingly, running his fingers across the ring and smiling, thinking to himself how right it feels there. "Let's go home, silly Elena."

*~*~*~*~*~*~* To view the ring, go to the Tiffany's website and click on Engagement. Click "find your perfect engagement ring" in the center box. Go to page five. It is the second ring. Place your mouse over it and it should say Tiffany Legacy™ With Graduated Side Stones. It's the most beautiful ring in the world, right? Makes me wish I had a boyfriend... *** **ahem * :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone! Soooo sorry for the massive delay in updating (again). It's been around three weeks and I feel as though I owe you an explanation. To avoid any confusion, no matter how long it takes me to update, I WILL finish this story. I am NEVER going to stop until it is finished. And I have the story planned up to a certain point, but that point isn't the end, so even I have no idea when it's going to end.

Anyways, on to the explanation. A couple of weeks ago, I was on my computer when something came up saying I had a Trojan virus. I may have freaked out a little. Anyways, it said I should perform a scan of my computer, so I did. Then, it said it found a cure and that I needed to restart my computer. By this point, I thought it was over. I was wrong. When the computer came back up, a blue ThinkPoint screen came up saying I needed to perform a full system scan to make sure the virus was gone. There was a button for restarting the system normally but it wasn't possible to click on it. I performed the scan and it said the virus was still on there. However, when it wanted me to purchase additional virus protection software other than what I already have, I became suspicious and decided to look it up on the iPad. It turns out, ThinkPoint IS the virus. By pressing the system scan option, I basically screwed myself by putting the virus on the computer. So what does this virus do? It makes it impossible to open any programs on your computer or show your desktop. At this point, I pretty much freaked out. EVERYTHING was on my computer, including this story. I did a ton of research and finally managed to view my desktop. I immediately plugged in my external hard drive and transferred all of my documents, photos, music, etc...

Once all my documents were safe and I was calming down a bit, I realized I had to dump my computer. But, of course, I lost my Windows 7 installation disk. So after working for about half a day on somehow managing to get the internet to work through the virus by taking the computer back in time a few hours, I got the file sent to me and had to burn it to a disk. Around a day later, everything was dumped and Windows 7 was installed again.

That was the major reason I haven't written in forever. I've been super busy trying to get everything back on my computer and organized. Also, I have been working on redesigning/organizing my bedroom. For any of you following my blog, I am updating it with pictures and will be posting more soon :] I think the link is in my profile but if it isn't, ask me and I'll get it to you.

Also, I'm very sorry for all of you who have been waiting for this update. It is 4:43 am and I am posting this because I'm kind of worried someone is going to send the FBI to my house to check on me ;) lol. No, everything is okay now and I WILL be updating more often. I highly suggest you follow me on Twitter though to stay updated. I don't post notes in between chapters because I hate when I've been reading a story and see an update.. only for it to be an author's note. So, go follow me on twitter teamkleap :)

Anyways, I think that is all the massively large author's note. I promised it would be long and well, here it is. Thank you for reading. I love you all :D Review please :]

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: **

Back at home, Elena turned to Damon. "When should we tell people?"

"I'm good with running through the streets if you would let me."

"How about we tell the best man first?"

"That sounds good."

"Do you have any idea who you want the best man to be?"

"Stefan, of course. I think it's about time my brother came back to Mystic Falls, don't you?"

"Absolutely," Elena responds, leaning forward to kiss Damon lightly. "I think it's very sweet that you want him to be your best man."

"Well even though I hate him, he is my brother, and I owe him this."

"You don't hate him."

"What? Of course I do, Elena," Damon says sarcastically.

Elena smiles. "Whatever."

"So I've chosen my best man, who is your maid of honor going to be?"

"I would have loved for it to be Jenna.." Elena says sadly. "But I have two best friends... I just have to decide. What do you think? Caroline or Bonnie?"

"Honestly, I think Caroline would be a better maid of honor."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean despite everything that I put her through, she has supported us from the beginning. Plus, she seems like the type of person that would just adore being part of a wedding and doing planning and stuff. I think Bonnie would make a good bridesmaid and that she should feel involved; I just don't think she'd be as cheery and optimistic about our marriage as Caroline."

"Okay then, it's decided. Stefan is the best man and Caroline is the maid of honor. Since Stefan is still on his European Adventure or whatever, do you want me to go ahead and call him now to ask?"

Elena beams "You would do that now? Yes!"

"Okay, okay," he replies, grabbing his cell phone from beside him on the table.

The phone rang a few times before Stefan answered.

"Hello."

"Hello brother." 

"Damon? Why are you calling? Is something wrong? Is it Elena? Is she hurt?"

"Stefan. Stefan, chill! Elena is great, I'm great, we're all great here. I just called to tell you something. And ask you something."

"Oh okay. What is it?"

Damon takes a deep breath. "Well, Stefan. I asked Elena to marry me... and she said yes. We're engaged."

There was a long pause after Damon told Stefan and he wondered if Stefan had passed out. He expected him to yell at him or something. When a few more moments passed and he still hadn't said anything, Damon continued. "And I wanted to ask you to be my best man."

Finally, Stefan speaks. "So... you and Elena are getting married... and... you want me to be the best man."

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"When?"

"What?" Damon questions.

"I need to know when the wedding is, so I can come back to town and do the best man responsibilities."

"Oh, yes, of course. We haven't picked a date yet. We haven't even been engaged for an hour yet."

"Really?"

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"I didn't think you would ask me that... so soon."

"Well there's no one else I had to think about when it comes to who I wanted to stand up for me," Damon stated honestly.

"Okay, well let me know when you need me to come back to Mystic Falls. Oh, can I bring a date?"

"A date?"

"Yes Damon, a date. I met someone... and I would like for you and Elena to meet her."

"Absolutely. We look forward to meeting her. We'll give you a call soon. Thank you Stefan, for agreeing to this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Damon."

Elena was smiling a one hundred watt smile when Damon hung up the phone. "That went wonderfully, Damon. I'm so proud of you."

"It was easier than I thought it would be. Your turn now?"

"I think I'll tell Caroline in person. Is it okay if I invite her over here to tell her?"

"Whatever your heart desires, babe."

Elena grins as she picks up the phone and dials Caroline's number.

Twenty minutes after she hung up with Caroline, the doorbell rang.

Elena placed her ring in her pocket as she opened the door to Caroline.

"Hey Elena! I'm so glad you called! I feel like I never get to see you anymore!"

"I know Caroline and I'm sorry. Would you like some tea? I wanted to tell and ask you something."

"No thanks on the tea, but I'm so excited to hear what you're going to say! You have a huge smile so I just know it's going to be good news!"

Elena smiles at Caroline's enthusiasm.

Sitting next to Caroline on the couch, Elena reaches into her pocket and pulls out the engagement ring. After slipping it on her finger, she holds out her hand for Caroline to see.

"OH MY GOD!" Caroline screams! "Elena! Ahhhhhhhhhhh! You're ENGAGED!"

This was the exact reaction Elena was expecting, and only wished this is how everyone would react.

"Yep. He asked me a few hours ago."

Caroline hugged Elena happily. "Oh my God you have to tell me EVERYTHING. How did he do it? Where did he do it? Did you cry? Did he cry?"

Elena smiled and told Caroline everything she wanted to know, often having to pause because Caroline kept screaming and gasping and hugging Elena.

"Actually Caroline, there's one more thing. Would you be my maid of honor?"

Caroline's mouth gaped open. "Really?"

"Yes!"

"OMG YES! Yes yes yes yes yesssss!" Caroline responded, hugging Elena once again.

"I'm so happy, Caroline. Thank you so much. Just one more thing... no one else knows besides Stefan so do you think you could keep this quiet for a while? Please? Just until we tell everyone."

"Of course Elena. When is the wedding? Do you need help planning it? I would totally love to be your wedding planner. It would help keep me distracted."

"That sounds great Caroline, but why do you need to be distracted."

"I'm so jealous of you, Elena."

"Jealous of me? Why?"

"Because Matt and I have been dating for years and he hasn't even asked me to move in with him yet. It's infuriating! And here you are engaged to a hot, hot man with a huge, massive diamond ring on your finger. Really, Elena, who _isn't _jealous of you?"

"Aw, Caroline. I'm sure Matt will come around soon. If you want, Damon can have a talk with him – man to man."

"He would do that?"

"Absolutely. I'll ask him later."

"Oh thank you thank you, Elena!" Caroline replied, hugging Elena once again.

"And I would love for you to help me plan the wedding. We plan on having a pretty long engagement but I will let you know the date as soon as we know and then we can start planning."

"Oh Elena, that sounds fantastic. I'm so excited for you. And thank Damon for me."

As soon as Elena showed Caroline out, she collapsed on the couch where Damon was.

"Two down, everyone else to go," she tells Damon.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – I know a few of you have been asking if I am going to have a vote for the baby name. I guess I could... :) I haven't fully decided if it'll be a boy or girl (or both, as one person suggested) ;) I really like the names I suggested a few chapters back.

Girl: Abbeylynn, Coralee, Nina, Skye, Karina, Constance, Mackenzie, Jaime, and Hallie.

Boy: Damon, Evan, Ian, Joshua, Pacey, Jacques, Edward, Ty and William.

I like the idea of their baby having a meaningful name (and possibly Italian) but I will let it be put up for a vote. Also, if you can think of a better choice since I only spent a few minutes thinking of these, let me know and also what the name means :) I'll keep score of the number of votes and keep you updated :)

Replies to Reviewers:

**TheNewAge**: I hope you got my D/M :] I haven't heard anything back and hope that I was able to explain things.

**Autrey r**: You are such an awesome reviewer :) Very faithful too, I love it. I appreciate your defense, even if it wasn't necessary :)

**xyueuchihax**: I'm glad you like my stories :) Keep reviewing :) Name ideas are noted and who can blame you? Ian Somerhalder & Nina Dobrev are just amazing :)

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE **

Elena was writing in her diary on the couch when she could hear footsteps outside the door. She reached the door just as the doorbell rang.

"Elena, I'm sooooooooo sorry!" Caroline quickly said as soon as the door was open.

"Why Caroline... What happened?" Elena asked hesitantly, knowing this could not possibly be good news in any way.

That's when Elena saw her – Bonnie, walking towards them in an increasingly fast pace. Elena glanced at Caroline accusingly and Caroline just dropped her face, whispered "I'm sooooo sorry" then ran towards her car leaving Elena to deal with Bonnie alone.

"ELENA ROSE GILBERT!"

"Hey Bonnie!" Elena greeted, attempting to sound happy, while placing her left hand behind her back just in case, by some miracle, Bonnie was upset for some other reason.

"Don't hey Bonnie me! You know why I'm here!"

"Bonnie, please. Just come inside, we'll talk about this."

"Is he in there?"

"No," Elena replied, choosing not to elaborate.

"I'm really disappointed in you Elena," Bonnie said, sitting down on the leather couch.

Out of all the things Elena expected to hear, this was not one of them. "What?"

"I went along with you dating Damon and then moving in with him because I thought it would only be a matter of time before you realized how wrong it was and go back to Stefan."

"Bonnie."

"No, Elena. Now, I had to hear from Caroline that the two of you are engaged? _Engaged? _Really, Elena?"

"She wasn't supposed to say anything."

"That's all you have to say? That I wasn't supposed to know?" Bonnie questioned, raising her voice slightly.

"No, Bonnie, that's not it at all! We only just got engaged yesterday. No one knows besides Caroline and Stefan. I wanted to tell you. That's all I meant."

"Stefan knows? How could you do this to him, Elena? Let me guess, Damon called him to brag? I can't believe this!" she responded, raising her voice a bit more.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed, attempting to get her attention. She hadn't wanted to raise her voice or lose her temper, but Bonnie was making this increasingly impossible. "Stop! I am trying to talk to you but this is the reason I chose Caroline to be my maid of honor and not you. And if you would've just let me finish, I would've told you next that Damon wants Stefan to be his best man and that's why he called him. And one more thing, I have never meant to harm Stefan. I hope you know that. As a matter of fact, he's bringing a date to our wedding. Okay, I'm finished now, you can talk."

"Elena, I'm so sorry. I know I over-react a lot and say things I shouldn't. I don't blame you for choosing Caroline to be your maid of honor instead of me. I hope I can still be a part of your wedding."

"Honestly Bonnie, I'm not sure."

Bonnie's face fell and Elena felt bad, but knew this had to be said.

"Our wedding is going to be a celebration of us, Bonnie. I'm sure you know that. And we can't have people that don't support us as individuals, or a couple, be a part of that. I would love to have you as one of my bridesmaids but until you can come to terms with this – that I am in love with Damon and he's in love with me, and we are going to be together forever, quite literally, I'm sorry. I want you to support us, Bonnie. I want you to be happy for me. I'm going to ask you to leave now. When you've decided to support us, you can come back and let me know."

"Elena, I don't know if I can ever do that."

Elena felt as though she would break down and cry if Bonnie didn't leave so she got up and walked her to the door. "Bye, Bonnie."

Bonnie saw as a single tear ran down Elena's face as she walked out the door.

Once Bonnie left, Elena could no longer hold it in. She couldn't believe this is what her and Bonnie's friendship had come to. They had been best friends for so long. She loves Damon more than anything, but is this worth it? Losing her best friend?

Elena was still crying two hours later when Damon returned from the blood bank. Walking into the house, he heard crying coming from the living room and rushed in there to find Elena on the couch.

"Elena, what's wrong?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her head towards his chest.

"Nne hth ne," Elena cries.

"Elena, dear, I'm a vampire, not a psychic."

"Bonnie hates me!"

"I'm sure that's not true."

"No! She does! And she hates you too!"

Damon chuckles softly.

"What? You think this is _funny_? You may not care what people think of you, Damon, but I do."

"Elena, no. That's not it at all. It's just not exactly breaking news that Bonnie hates me is all. What happened? Why does this suddenly bother you?"

"Caroline told her about the engagement. She came here around two hours ago and freaked out. I had to tell her to leave and that she shouldn't come back until she could support us."

"I'm sorry you had to do that. I'm sure it'll be worth it in the end though."

"Will it?" Elena asked seriously.

"Why am I getting the vibe that you aren't talking about Bonnie anymore?"

"Because I'm not."

"Elena..."

"Is this even worth it Damon?"

"What?"

"Us... this house... the engagement... everything."

"What are you talking about, Elena? Of course this is worth it. You are miraculously pregnant with my child. I love you more than the world, Elena. How could you say it isn't worth it?"

"Love isn't everything, Damon. I love you too, you know that. But what about my friends? I don't want to lose my best friend and I'm afraid I already have. I can raise our baby without you, Damon. Women do it all the time."

Damon lifted his right hand to wipe the tears falling from his eyes. He hated crying, he did. But he couldn't help it. "Elena... No. No. Don't do this."

"I'm sorry Damon," she says, leaning forward to kiss him softly on the cheek. "I love you, but I have to go. Please don't follow me."

Elena wipes the tears from her eyes and walks to the door. Before opening, she turns back one last time to see Damon with his face in his hands. She slowly opened the door and walked outside, crying harder than she ever had before.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sooo... I feel like I say this at the beginning of all my chapters but I AM SO SORRY! If you want to know where I have been, check out my blog (link is available in my profile) because I just did an entry about it :) **

**Kat – I hope this chapter makes everything better for you! **

**Sdk09 - Yes, I knowwwww. And you did bug me on Twitter. I actually started to feel bad. That's why I'm posting this at 5am. **

**Autrey R – I'm finally updating. Yayyyy. **

**KB22 – Read this chapter to find out :) I'm sad that happens in real life though – those darn pregnancy hormones! **

**Kaelyn26 – No worries! This is a Delena story after all! **

**Anyways y'all, I'm exhausted and can barely type (i'm surprised this is coherent) so I'll have to explain why I did in the next chapter. It may be pretty obvious.. but I'll explain anyways :) **

**Oh, and random question. I keep getting reviews for "The Mistake" saying how they hate the story ended and how they want me to write a sequel. (Obviously, I have). Should I post another chapter saying there is a sequel or would any of you wonderful reviewers mind heading over and kindly remind them to read the author's notes/my profile? :) **

**I love you all! MUAH ** **

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX:**

Damon sat, crying, on the couch for about five seconds before he decided that was enough being pathetic. He understood that Elena was scared, but he refused to let her get away. He moved quickly towards the door and began yelling Elena's name, opening the door. He glanced around outside, continuing to yell out her name to no prevail. How was this possible? He thought for sure she would have waited outside a few minutes. He had no idea where she would go but he did know where he had to go.

Arriving at his destination, Damon took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A few moments later, the door opened.

"Damon?"

"Well... obviously."

"What do you want?"

"Is Elena here?"

"No, why would she be here?"

"Well we had a fight and she just rushed out. I think... we may have broken up," Damon says sadly.

"Really? Why?"

"Because of you, Bonnie."

"Me?"

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Because, Elena is soooo damn nice and caring and since you don't support our relationship, she decided she couldn't be with me if it meant losing you."

"Wow. I actually feel a little sorry for you."

"I can't lose her Bonnie, I just... can't."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"I'll do anything Bonnie. Just tell me what I have to do to get your support. I'll start volunteering at the animal shelter, I'll cook for the homeless, I'll tutor elementary school kids, I'll even mow your grass. Just please, tell me what I can do. I'll do _anything._"

Damon pauses so Bonnie can reply, but after a few moments, she said nothing.

"Bonnie, seriously, please. I don't even care how weak and pathetic I sound right now. I know this is completely out of character but I need you to say something."

"Wait here; I'll call Elena."

"That's it? That's all you're going to say?"

"Yes. Give me a second."

Damon lets out a dramatic sigh as Bonnie leaves the room to get her phone. He listens as he hears her dial a number and finally, Elena answers. It's times like these when he is beyond thankful for his vampire hearing.

"Hey Elena!"

"B-Bonnie?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"I d-d-didn't t-t-think you'd ever want to s-s-speak to me again."

"Oh Elena, no. That's not true. Are you crying?"

"N-n-nooo," she cries.

"Elena. I know about you and Damon. I just wanted to tell you I was sorry, truly sorry, and was wondering if you wanted to come over, hang out for a bit."

"S-s-sure, I'll be right over."

As soon as Bonnie walked back into the living area where Damon was, the doorbell rang. She motioned for him to come to the door with her and he obliged, although confused.

Upon opening the door, Elena saw Bonnie and smiled and then her eyes moved to Damon and frowned.

"What's he doing here?"

"Come on in, Elena, I think we all need to talk."

"ooookay"

Bonnie led Elena and Damon to her couch and sat in between them. Upon sitting down, she took the hand closest to her of each of them and clasped them together. They looked at her apprehensively.

"I know I haven't been the biggest supporter of you two in the past but I want you both to know that's going to change... right now. Because it would be _stupid_..." she pauses to stare at Elena before continuing "to leave your soul mate, the one person you are meant to be with, just because one of your many friends doesn't support your relationship. But, as it is, I was wrong to doubt the two of you and therefore, I now fully support you. I have no doubt in my mind that you two will last and love each other forever."

Damon looked as if he could kiss Bonnie at any moment whereas Elena was looking at her like she had hit her head and was now insane. Finally, she speaks. "Whyyy?"

Bonnie glanced at Damon for approval before telling Elena about what had happened before she came over. By the time Bonnie finished, Elena and Damon were gazing into each other's eyes.

"Go home guys. I may support you now but that doesn't mean I want to see all... that."

Damon and Elena laughed but didn't waste a second, literally, as they disappeared, the door slamming less than a second later.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: All of you are A-MA-ZING! It makes me smile when I check my email and 90% of them are story alerts, favorite author alerts, and my favorite... Review Alerts! I also love how some of you have replied to me on Twitter. I'm thinking of making a list for my fans, but that may be a little egotistical :) lol. Anyways, here's the next chapter. It's more of a filler chapter because I think the last chapter had a nice lead in to this one. So... here's some smutty goodness :) I hope I didn't botch it up! Oh, and yes, I am taking a vote for baby names. It's a longgg times off before it will get chosen which is why it's taking me so long to do the official poll. But go ahead and vote and I'll be tallying up and doing something official soon :)

If you want to join in with the other awesome people, my twitter is teamkleap :)

**CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN **

Moments after the door slammed at Bonnie's, the door at Damon and Elena's opened. Barely stepping their feet inside the door, passion consumed both of them.

"I missed you so much," Damon whispered against Elena's neck as he began kissing the underside of her clavicle.

Damon wants to show her exactly how much he missed her by going slowly and lovingly, so he gently presses feather light kisses to her lips. Having nothing to do with it, Elena loses patience quickly and uses her vampire speed to press him against the nearest wall, which happens to be blood red. Elena slightly laughs, thinking of when they requested the color.

"Geez, Elena. I'm stronger than you are, you just shocked me a little, no need to laugh at me."

"Shut up," she tells him, placing a single finger of his lips. The finger light touch of her cool fingertip made Damon shiver in anticipation. Forgetting his plan of going slowly, he flips them around and pushes her against the wall instead. "That's more like it," he says, smirking.

"Well Mr. Salvatore, you have me where you want me, what are you going to do with me now?"

"Well, Future Mrs. Salvatore, I figured I'd start by doing this..." He pauses to passionately kiss her, wrapping his arms around her lower back, pulling her towards him so she had no other choice than to wrap her long legs around his lean torso. The kiss quickly intensifies, at which time Damon pulls back, causing a whimper to escape Elena's mouth.

"And then... I was planning to do this..." He paused again to pick her up bridal style and they were upstairs in their bedroom in less than a second. He tossed her on the bed and she landed gracefully, as if Damon would expect any less.

"And next..." He pounced lightly on top of her, placing his hands on the front of her top and effortlessly ripping it apart, sending buttons flying across the room. Seeing that she had on his favorite black lace bra, he glanced at her appreciatively and saw the fire in her eyes. Reaching behind her back, he quickly undoes the restricting, yet beautiful item and tosses it above his head so it lands on their dresser. Happy to be free of the item, Elena instinctively arches her lower back off the bed, which Damon takes as a personal invitation to use his tongue to her left and right nipples, causing her to moan and squirm underneath him.

Suddenly he stops. "And then..."

"I think I got it from here, Damon," Elena says, her voice raspy.

Damon nods, grinning seductively, and Elena uses his distraction as a way to flip them so she is on top. She then reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a pair of scissors, taking his shirt into her small hands and cutting up the center, as if she was unwrapping a present. Almost done cutting, she pulls the rest of the seams apart, ripping the rest of the black shirt, and tossing it near where her bra landed minutes before.

"Elenaaaa," Damon whines, "That was my favorite shirtttt."

"Damon, they are all your favorites. I mean.. I can stop..."

"No, no, no. What shirt?"

"That's what I thought."

Elena smirked, something she obviously got from Damon, before kissing him on the lips and then trailing her lips down his chest and abs, paying special attention to the muscles' shape in his abs. He knows he's hot, but she likes to remind him that she wholeheartedly agrees. She pauses once she gets to his waistline and removes his jeans and Calvin Klein boxer shorts, then hers as well. Able to smell the other's desire, neither Damon or Elena had any more patience.

"I need you now, Damon."

Obliging, he tells her he loves her then placing himself near her entrance, which is wet and ready for him before filling her completely.

"Oh, YES," Elena screams in pleasure as he begins to thrust his hips. Quickly, she responds, bringing her hips off the bed to meet him half way. Damon's grunts and Elena's screams echo throughout the large home and it becomes clear why Damon chose a place in the middle of no where for their home.

"Oh God Elena, you're so tight. I'm not going to last much longer!"

"Me either!"

"You going to cum for me, kitten? I'm almost there!"

"Oh God, Yes, YESSSS!" Elena screams.

Damon is unable to hold himself any longer as Elena reaches her peak and empties himself into her.

"Mmm, that was fantastic," she tells him, collapsing in the bed next to him.

"I missed you too," Elena finally answered.

They lay together in silent bliss for a few minutes before Damon asked "So why were you giggling earlier?"

"I was just..."

"Just.. what?"

"Just thinking about the day we picked out our paint color."

Damon lowers his eyebrows at her in curiosity.

"We requested the color to be blood red. Like, the exact red color of blood. The look on the sales associate's face was priceless!"

"So.. I was thinking about how sexy you looked and you were thinking about... paint colors?"

"For that very brief, fleeting moment, yes, Damon. I was. But don't worry, I would much rather look at you than paint colors."

"Well.. who wouldn't?" Damon asked, being his typical self, while rolling back on top of Elena and starting all over again.

"This better not lead to twins," Elena joked.


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: YAY another chapter! And so quickly! I'm very proud of myself, if I do say so :) I also happen to love this chapter. I ended up summarizing what was going on with the pregnancy so if anyone is confused, hopefully this chapter helps out a little :) Also, I will be putting up a poll very soon for you all to vote for baby names on :) Be sure to check out the profile for that :) Thanks for reviewing! Keep up the good work :)

**CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

_one month later_

"OMG Elena! Congratulations! I'm so excited for you!" Caroline exclaimed, hugging Elena.

"Hey man, Congratulations to to you too," Matt told Damon, shaking his hand.

The four had gotten together for a double date and Elena decided to break the news that she was pregnant.

"So, Elena, how far along are you?" Matt asked her, a bit uncomfortable considering Elena and Damon were now engaged and expecting and he still hadn't worked up the courage to ask Caroline to marry him yet.

"Six weeks."

"Wow, you found out pretty soon."

"You have no idea," Elena answered, exchanging a smile with Damon since they knew that was more of the truth than anything.

"So do you know what it is yet?" Caroline asked.

"Nope, it's still too soon. We won't know for a while. But don't worry, we will let you know."

"Good, because you know I'm going to want to go baby shopping with you! Oh! And plan a baby shower! Elena! You're getting married AND having a baby – how are you going to do it?"

"I'm not sure Caroline. We haven't set a date for the wedding yet. I do know I do not want to get married in a maternity dress though."

"So that means you either have to get married really soon or wait until after the baby is born and your pre-baby body is back?" 

"Something like that. But you're still my Maid of Honor so don't worry, you will be the first to know when the wedding is because I know I'm going to need all the help I can get planning it."

Caroline beamed while Damon and Matt looked uncomfortable, for different reasons. Damon wasn't sure he wanted to attend a wedding Caroline planned, be it his own or not, while Matt was afraid this would only make her more marriage crazy.

Overall, the double date went well. Afterwords, Damon turned to Elena. "So what do you want to do? Get married soon or wait until after the baby is born?"

"I think I want to wait until after the baby is born. I don't want to have too much pressure on everything right now, especially since we aren't sure how easy this pregnancy is going to be. So I think I would rather plan a wedding after I know the baby is safe."

"That seems like a good idea. Although I fear poor Caroline may lose it before then."

"Ha ha Damon."

"Well, Elena, she thinks she's going to have to wait between ten months and a year – not three times that."

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly thrilled about being pregnant for 27 months either, thank you very much."

"I don't even know what is up with that."

"Have you been able to find anything else out about how I got pregnant and why?"

"I'm pretty sure everything I know, you know too. That this mysterious Annalisa woman wants to 'help' a vampire couple have a baby. They are each injected with something that somehow makes a vampire fertile again... and apparently extremely turned on. This is probably so the pregnancy happens immediately after the injection. Then the fetus grows extremely slow. If I had to guess, it would be because as vampires, we don't age at all. Also, the baby will only survive when the parents are soul mates. That in itself is really odd, and makes me think that this injection is pretty high tech which makes me wonder why this Annalisa woman has it in the first place. But yeah, that's all I know."

"You forgot about one thing."

"What was that?"

"The first time Annalisa attempted this, she let the couple know. They got to choose to participate. We were kidnapped from our homes. How do you explain that?"

"It is definitely a question that I have. They were also able to speak to her. We have yet to see her at all. I have to admit, this worries me a little bit. Like, she knew we would say no if we saw her. And then there's the matter of that note saying our baby wasn't safe."

"Do you think she has ulterior motives to getting us pregnant?"

"I think that's a definite possibility, Elena," Damon said sadly. "But don't worry. I would never let anyone hurt you, or our baby."

"I know," she replied, leaning forward to kiss him lovingly.

The next day, they called every one of their friends and family and told them about the pregnancy. To everyone except Stefan, Bonnie, and Alaric, Elena was six weeks pregnant. The three that knew that truth knew that in reality, Elena had been pregnant for eighteen weeks.

Elena had decided to tell Bonnie in person and she took it surprisingly well.

"Can I touch your belly?"

"Sure, Bonnie, but you know, even though I've been pregnant for eighteen weeks, the fetus is only six weeks developed due to the slow development. The heart should start beating this week though, so maybe you could hear that?"

Bonnie nodded and placed her palm on Elena's flat stomach and closed her eyes. She stayed still for a few seconds and then jerked her hand away with a shocked expression on her face.

"Bonnie! What's wrong? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

Suddenly Damon appeared in the room. "Elena, what's wrong?"

"I don't know! Bonnie just put her hand on my stomach and then started looking like that," she said, motioning to Bonnie, who was now in what appeared to be a catatonic state. She was just staring wide eyed into space.

Damon rushed to the kitchen and got a glass of water then brought it back out to Bonnie, holding her up and making her drink the water. "Bonnie, Bonnie, Wake up!" Elena begged.

Finally, Bonnie gasped and opened her eyes.

"Bonnie! Bonnie! What happened?"

"Elena?"

"Yeah, Bonnie it's me. Damon is here too. What happened? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No... I mean, no, I don't think so. Except..."

"Except what Bonnie?"

"There was two heart beats."

"Our baby has TWO hearts?" Damon asked.

Elena and Bonnie only laughed. "No, silly, she's telling us we are having two babies."

"t-t-twins?" Damon stuttered.

"Yep. But that's not what I saw."

"Then what is it Bonnie? Are our babies okay? Are they normal?"

"Well that's the thing... I got this overwhelming feeling when I touched your stomach. Like, these babies have a purpose."

"What kind of purpose?"

"Well that's the thing.. I got a feeling of evil."

"Our babies are going to be evil?" Elena asked, on the edge of tears.

"No, Elena, don't cry. I don't think that's it. The evil wasn't coming from them... it was more, why they were conceived."

"Annalisa," Damon and Elena said at the same time.

"Who's Annalisa?" Bonnie asked, confused.

Elena told her the story, from the beginning, and when she finished, Bonnie agreed that this Annalisa person was definitely up to no good. She said she would do anything she could to help them figure out what was going on and why Annalisa wanted them to have a baby, or rather, babies.

"So if you are developing 1/3 the normal rate, how are you going to explain to everyone that you've been pregnant for two and a half years?"

"Anyone who doesn't know we're vampires is going to get compelled into thinking this is completely normal."

"Compelling all your friends and family, really?"

"Do you see another way?"

"No, I guess not."

Over the next few days, this is exactly what Damon and Elena did. Elena tried to call Jeremy, wanting to tell him she was engaged and pregnant, but only got his voicemail. This wasn't something she wanted to say over the phone so she just asked him to call her – that she needed to talk to him. Hopefully he'd call soon.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Yay! Another chapter! School is officially OUT and I couldn't be more thrilled. I did well, the best I've done since I started college so I'm very proud of myself :) Anyways, on to the story. I know this is short but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger (lol). If you don't know much about fetus growth, you're about to learn a lot. Also, my favorite part of the story is about to come up. It's getting good! So let me know what you think – and at the end – tell me who you think that is! Love you all! :) **

**CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: **

"Jeremy, this is like the millionth time I've called you. It's been almost eleven months since I said I wanted to talk to you and I hear _nothing? _I have a lot to tell you and I'm really getting worried that I haven't heard from you yet. _Please, _call me back. I have a lot of really important things to tell you! Call me, love you, bye." Elena finished her voicemail and hung up the phone.

"He still didn't answer?" Damon asked her, sounding concerned as well.

"Yeah, I'm getting really worried. He has no one, Damon."

"I know. I'll find him, Elena. I promise. Anyways, are you about ready to go?"

Elena slipped on her sneakers and nodded her head. They were going to the twenty week doctor's appointment and were going to figure out the sexes of the twins today. Elena was showing quite well right now and if she didn't know any better, she really would think she was only twenty weeks along. In actuality though, she had been pregnant for sixty weeks, or around fifteen months. It was becoming tiring and she was already quite sick of being pregnant. Too bad she was only half way there.

"Are you nervous?" Damon asked Elena on the drive over.

"No. I've been to several of these appointments already Damon. Why would I be nervous? I'm actually really excited to learn whether our babies are boys, girls, or both."

"Me too," he replies, smiling.

Thankfully, once they arrived at the doctor's office, Damon and Elena didn't have to wait long before the doctor was ready to see them. As the doctor performing the ultrasound, she talked Damon and Elena through it. At the previous appointment a few months ago, the doctor confirmed what they already knew – that they were having twins. At this appointment, Damon and Elena listen as they doctor tells them that each of the fetuses were beginning to grow hair and the five senses were beginning to develop in the brain.

"The scent is the most important sense for the infants to have when they are first born because that is how they recognize you."

"Wow, that's cool," Damon and Elena agreed. "Can you tell if they are boys or girls?" Elena asked.

"Let's see," the doctor tells them, while running the machine from over Elena's stomach. "They both appear to be a good position. Oh, yes. The one facing the left is a boy and is about 9.9 inches long from crown to heel. The one facing the right is a girl and is about 9.7 inches long. You can also clearly see the eyelids, eyebrows, and fingernails on each fetus. They each weigh approximately one pound."

"Both, Damon, we're having a boy and a girl!" Elena exclaimed as Damon lovingly kissed her.

"Have you started to feel them move yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well, it should happen extremely soon then. Be ready for it to keep you up all night. The time between the 20th and 30th weeks are the most active for twins. After that, movement will go down due to limited space."

"Great," Elena thought. "That means I have thirty weeks of extremely active twins to look forward to."

She glanced at Damon and knew he was thinking the same thing. He gave her a sympathetic look, but one that also said it would all be worth it in the end.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Damon inquired.

"Elena, you may want to start treating for stretch marks. You are in fantastic shape, which should help some, but nearly 100% of women have stretch marks with twins."

Damon and Elena thanked the doctor and made their next appointment before leaving. Once in the car, Damon turned to Elena.

"You know it's very likely you aren't going to get stretch marks, right?"

"Why's that? Because I'm a vampire?"

"Nope. Because stretch marks happen because of a sudden weight gain, which is obviously typical in pregnancies, especially with twins. However, your pregnancy is extremely slow, so the weight gain will be gradual."

"Well, that's one benefit I suppose."

As Damon pulls into their driveway, they notice a black Mustang that doesn't belong to them.

"Do you know anyone who owns a Mustang?" Damon asked Elena.

"Not that I know of."

They are apprehensive but not afraid so they walk into their home. Immediately upon stepping inside, Elena feels arms squeeze around her in a hug before they pull back.

"Elena, You're pregnant!"


End file.
